Riddles Of Entwined Nightmares And Daydreams
by ArisingMists
Summary: He has a past that haunts and torments him with guilt, and his only known redemption is to kill millions. She had a dark fate that connected their paths. Hatred is fueled within their connection, but understanding one's secrets could ease away both of their tainted pasts and weave them together. ( Jin x Asuka )
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Tekken.

 _Cover Photo Credits - edited by Pumpshale. I do not own - Jin Kazama BV CG Art/Devil Jin CG Art by blood_huntress (Deviantart), Rochefort and Kazama CG Art by lukaszmuzial (Deviantart)._

Pumpshale's note : I can't write warnings per chapter because some of it can obviously spoil stuff , **just be WARNED that it's a** **T rated story for a reason (blood, violence, and swearing).** The specific relation between Asuka and Jin **still remains unambiguous** (someone asked on twitter to Harada if they are cousins, he said "not true". Yay!) while other sources say that they are cousins (Jin just presumed Asuka to be his cousin in his SC dialogue with her) In this fanfic, I cannot tell the explanation of their relation to each other just yet. Timeline is currently near the end of Tekken 6.

 _Italics – Asuka's or Jin's childhood days/referring to something specifically._

 **Bold – strong tone of voice.**

* * *

(Prologue)

There she watched, helpless from the streaks of flame eating away their house to dust.

Her head was pressed into her father's chest, feeling the rhythm of his heartbeat. Her ears yearned to no longer hear the sound of raging bullets and her father gripped her body tight next to him, his eyes squeezed shut. The fear of losing something dear and precious had arisen. There backs' rested among a cemented wall, behind it were hundreds of people running. The whole neighborhood was melting into ashes and tears.

It did stop. There was still a hint of the nauseating smell of gunfire and the silenced wind brushed the crumbling ruins of the village. There was relief that she and her father was still alive, breathing but the people around them had gave them looks of anger.

And then came the worse unending treatment of cruelty.

The attack from the war may have ended, but it entitled the Kazama family as an animosity to almost everyone, especially to the youth in the school of Asuka Kazama, the once respected dojo teacher of their village.

Whether it was the sickening pranks or yells, they'd do everything to bring out hatred to the Kazama family. Asuka could withstand it, her father couldn't for his daughter. While his volunteered management to help the small area on the village had help slowly fix their reputation, atleast for her father. It had turned for worse when Asuka got admitted to the hospital, and ended up in coma for several days. When she had woken up, her father's eyes were bloodshot and puffed up from crying.

A few days later, she'd spot him writing a letter. A letter to someone whom is the reason for all this, Jin Kazama. It wasn't a letter for vengeance. It was letter of help, her father had begged Jin Kazama to offer Asuka a life away from the slums of Osaka and its people.

Asuka snapped angrily at her father for thinking such an idea but in just a matter of weeks, Asuka found herself standing at a bus stop with a luggage in her hand, and a limousine with several trucks marked with a logo of the Mishima Zaibatsu came along, doing the favor of her father.

Jin Kazama, upon receiving the letter did not hesitate to answer back. While it wasn't mostly the case of sympathy, it was to fulfill his mother's debt to Asuka's father. Sometime, His mother had became absent from his childhood and Asuka's father had kept him in care. That led him to meet Asuka but their first meeting together had left both of them exchanging bad impressions. Asuka's rash personality is to blame. So far, that's what Jin had remembered, and soon they'll be meeting once again. But this time, he'd be the one to blame for her behavior.

* * *

(Past)

 _The dark shades dripped underneath the roof of the traditional Japanese home. The visitor, Jun had settled her son, Jin to live in the house while she went on her journey._

" _Be a good boy Jin, I will come back soon." Jun swift her hands across Jin's bangs and kissed his forehead, the boy hugged her back._

" _Be safe in your journey Jun, I wish the best of luck." Asuka's father nodded at Jun, and she nodded back. She then sets her eyes on the girl tightly gripped on her father's cloth. Asuka was peeking her head behind, her eyes widened when she had caught Jun staring at her. Jun lets go of Jin and smiled at her._

" _Asuka stop that." Asuka's father said, gently removing her hands from him. Jun caresses Jin's head._

" _I can see a very special bond between you two." Jun said, looking at Asuka._

" _They'll get along well, apparently Asuka isn't this shy, she's a loudmouthed kid." Asuka's father laughed, Asuka gave an irritated glance to her father._

" _Jin, please be friendly to her and give her father respect the same way you give me." Jun instructed, Jin nodded to her mother. Jin looked onto Asuka, he can see that she was younger than him. Asuka had herself clutching back to her father when Jin was looking a her. Jin lightly became surprised at her reaction._

" _Are you scared of me? Please don't be." Jin spoke, this made everyone surprised especially to Asuka. Asuka slightly jumped. In that statement, Jin had pertained her to a word she hated being called a coward. She released her hands, and thought of something to strike back._

" _ **No! I'm not.**_ _" She said, confiscating her hands away,_ _ **"**_ _Your_ _ **eyebrows are ugly."**_ _She said pointing sternly to him. This made everyone have their eyes frozen and shocked on Asuka, her father reacted quickly and pounded his knuckles on Asuka's head whilst smiling nervously from Jun. Jin then kept the same gentle face he had and answered her back._

" _I'm surprised you're actually brave enough to speak your mind." Jin said. Asuka ran her hands on the hurtful spot, and she stared back to the boy she had been rude to. He didn't seem mad of what she had done, she then wondered if that boy even does get angry, his gentle face seemed to differ. Asuka frowned back, unable to get her desired reaction to him._

* * *

(Present)

The 6th Iron Fist Tournament is now set in the finals. It will resume once again after just a few months, giving the participants just enough time to ready themselves. The head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, is Jin Kazama. Despite the successful governance, He had failed his attempts to completely remove the malignant Devil gene in his blood. Till now, he relies on experiments by the head scientists in the Mishima Zaibatsu.

The world war Jin had proposed was set to release Azazel, one he believes that will free him from the Devil Gene but still there were no news of Azazel coming back. The war had caused a large region of Asia to be destroyed, leaving the population to live in the slums and hunger.

Jin sets his eye on the holographic representation of the earth, the only one emitting light from the dark room. He sits with his other leg placed on the left one, forming a shape of a number 4. His eyes left the hologram when someone barges inside his office. The draped curtains automatically moves upward, causing the darkness be drained by the sun's light.

"The Tekken Force are currently on the road with her." A blond reports, her slender body's view gets blocked by the earth hologram.

"I don't want to mind any family business, but I'm quite surprised you're letting a family member live here." Nina circles around the hologram, Jin shuts it down and straightens himself from the seat.

"She's a distant relative, other than that we bear no connections. I'm doing this in favor of my mother, she owed a lot to her father." He said. Nina gave a look of suspicion. She stands right in front of him.

"You're not going to mind the fact that she tried to capture you in the previous rounds in the tournament?"

"Nothing's new, everyone outside this building wants to either kill me or capture me." Jin rests his head on his hand.

"She can closely interfere with you, and your plans. I don't think you both are in good terms." Nina said.

Jin looks at her, she barely showed any sign of emotion despite of her words. Nina had rarely questioned his decisions.

"It's your job to stop her from doing that." Jin said with his voice deepened. Nina raised both of her brows and crossed her arms.

"Bring her to me after she arrives." Jin turns on the earth hologram again.

"Okay then." Nina replies, leaves the room abruptly after that.

* * *

"In a matter of minutes, We'll reach our destination Ms. Kazama." The driver announces, Asuka glued her eyes on the moving surroundings. She had her arms crossed and hands balled, frowning for the whole trip. She didn't decide to answer, her face was heated red. The limousine was followed by several Tekken Force's vehicles. She was the only one sitting on the back, wearing her blue jumpsuit.

The huge gates of the Mishima Zaibatsu opened, Asuka felt her blood rush on excitement. When the surroundings had stopped, she readied her hand on the car door.

"We are here Miss-" The driver turns on his back to see the car door already opened. Outside the car window, the leader of the Tekken Force pointed towards Asuka, whom was already miles away. The vehicles were parked just before the main entrance. Asuka proceeds to knock down the several aligned guards, along with preventing their attacks to get her. The guards had no choice but to use melee on Asuka, Jin wanted to see her alive.

She gives the last guard one last kick and runs toward the reception as more Tekken Force chase her. She enters the Zaibatsu, the whole building blasted a loud alarm. Asuka furrows her eyes, the secretary held up a phone on her hand. Before she can attack her, Asuka was already surrounded by the Tekken Force.

Asuka attacks the first one who came near her. She sends him flying lowly with an uppercut and timed her low kick to him and a new attacker. Both of them tortured by her unending jabs and kicks. The Tekken Forces kept increasing while Asuka delivered more wide ranged attacks.

She planned to escape the huge fight as she gave the attackers one last punch. She squeezed quickly to run to the receptionist.

" **Where the hell is Jin Kazama?"** Asuka took the collar of the woman's shirt, shaking it.

"Uhm, at the.." the woman mumbled.

" **Where?"** Asuka demanded.

"He's somewhere just before the rooftop, if you'd just please be…don't harm me, Mr. Jin Kazama wants to talk to you as soon as you arrive here. But you can't just- "

"I'll give a him a **talk alright!"** Asuka pulls away, and turns her back to see someone had sneaked up on her. She twisted herself and gave him a high kick, blowing him away to the group of the Tekken Force becoming knocked down again. She hears a click of a metal, and turns around to see her hand being handcuffed by the receptionist.

" **What the!"** She ensues to give the receptionist a smack in the head, which made her lend her other arm freely instead. A metal clasps on her hand, she becomes fully handcuffed. Asuka wriggled both of her hands in an opposite direction.

The receptionist pressed two fingers on her ear and spoke, "Done Mr. Gordo, she's fully handicapped." There was a device on her ear that was camouflaging with her hair. A woman walks into main hall, she directs herself to Asuka. The Tekken Force grabbed themselves up and saluted the woman as she walked by.

"You're lucky we couldn't put you in bedtime with a tranquilizer." The woman spoke, she was wearing a business suit with a two ends of a scarf draped down her shoulders. Asuka threw a sickened look onto her.

"Jin Kazama would like to see you now." The woman said with a smirk, her calm nature contrasted to Asuka. Asuka felt something push her towards the elevator. It was one of the guards.

'" **I can do it on my own."** She swayed her glued wrists to the guard, which made him motion backwards. The guard's face turned into shock, he glanced over his shoulders to the blond woman. The blond nodded, and gestured him to move away.

Asuka's shoulders felt a sharp pain inflicted by a hand. This hand trailed to the blond woman.

"Keep off your wild attitude sweetie, you wouldn't like to know how I deal with brats." She whispered on Asuka's ear.

Asuka bit her lip, her throat was itching to scream. She instead she shut her eyes close, and sprang out a kick to the blond woman. The woman avoided the attack but it had created a small far distance between her and Asuka. The Tekken Force moved to help her but paused to the signal of her hand.

Asuka ran for the elevator, the blond remained still. The Tekken force ran after her. However they stumbled upon the elevator doors closing behind Asuka.

" **Miss Williams, why didn't you chase after her?"** The receptionist said, with her face confused.

"Make her elevator trip take some breaks on each floor, that is unless she can survive the first surprise." Nina said, she turns to see the group of the Tekken Force.

"Use the guns, but keep her alive." She commanded.

"Roger that." The Tekken Force saluted.

The close elevator doors made Asuka feel safe. Asuka caught her breath, she was saving her fight to someone else, Jin Kazama. Asuka gritted her teeth when thought about that idiot's name.

"What the hell?" Asuka widened her eyes, almost all of the elevator buttons glowed. Panic struck her veins. The whirling speed of the elevator had stopped. Asuka froze when the elevator doors had opened,

The Tekken Force was all lined up with their guns pointing at her.

* * *

"What an unpleasant child have you sent here." Nina walks into the room once again, Jin was already standing. Looking the view down below the glass walls. When he had heard the door open, it had caught his attention. He looks further behind Nina to see someone, but it was only Nina who had entered the room.

"Where's Asuka?" Jin said.

"She'll be here any minute. She got herself cornered by the Tekken Force." Nina rested herself besides the door.

"She's not happy to see you, I can predict her charging a kick to you right after she enters this room." Nina said.

Jin raised his brows, it made him remember the young girl whom he had met when he was 13, the girl who loved the thrill of intense fights and her remarkable temper.

"We had handcuffed her, she wouldn't stop beating up everyone who was getting on her way."

'Typical Asuka', Jin thought. It made him wonder if she had ever changed.

Outside the walls of the room, there was loud voice yelling towards something. It was muffled, but as it came near, It was already clear what the voice was saying.

"I hear her already," Jin said, he had recognized the rough and rash voice of the Osakan woman.

" **Let me go, damn it!"** Asuka glared at one of the guards touching her, she jaggedly slid her whole body to get out of the guard's grip. One of the guards opened the large door, Asuka quieted down when Jin had entered her sight. He was already there, staring at her with his stupid blank expression which angered her most. The grip loosened around her, Asuka ran towards Jin.

" **I'll make you pay for what you did, bastard!"** She shouted **.** Asuka swayed her leg to kick his face. Jin stepped backwards. Asuka's leg was gripped by Nina, stopping the attack.

Nina twisted her leg with her grip. Asuka ignored the pain, and lifted her other leg to twirl around on Nina's head. Nina avoided, Asuka slightly jerked but she fetched back to her stance. Nina exchanged a number of jabs and hooks with each move successfully evaded by Asuka.

" **Enough."** Jin said, losing his patience. Asuka didn't bother to listen as she swept down to kick Nina. Nina slightly jumped backwards. Asuka stood, Nina retaliated with a lower kick to her knees, hitting a very hurtful spot. Asuka felt the pain dribble all across her leg.

Asuka crouches down, fury and rage rides on her face when Jin's shadow was painted on the surface.

Jin grasped Asuka's arms and pulled her up. Asuka was astonished how she had felt Jin's hands was strong enough to pull her up. Her other leg made her slightly limp. She fought with his grasp, but it was nearly impossible. The fact that Asuka felt helpless angered her more. Jin wasn't hurting her at all, he was just helping her stand. He brought her face close to him. Asuka's face frowned upon Jin.

Jin took her handcuffed wrists and faced it, Asuka felt he could snap her wrists at any second. Nevertheless, she still fought with his grasp.

"I'll take this away only if you start behaving calmly." Jin said.

" **I don't give a crap about my wrists, I just want you dead!"** Asuka yelled at his face. Her blood was boiling.

Jin sighed, taking away his hands from Asuka, making her almost fall down completely. Thankfully, both of her hands supported her body which gripped on the edge of Jin's table. He moves away from her to sit at his chair. Asuka staggered to run after Jin, but a simple movement from her other leg hurts very badly.

"Nina, please leave the room. Just stay behind the door." Jin said. Nina obeyed. Asuka glared angrily at her. Jin got his attention back to Asuka.

"Your father sent you here to live a normal life, away from the slums of Osaka." Jin said, opening a drawer to bring out a letter. Asuka recognized it but she pierced an infuriated stare into Jin.

" **It's all your fault why this had to happen, why almost everyone and father is suffering this much. G-Corp. and your organization took away almost everything."** Visions of hungry and suffering neighbors play into Asuka's mind, then her body fled into a different place. Everyone yelling at her, and their voices and words that had brought tears to her father's eyes. This made her want to slightly tear up, but her anger became more prominent.

"I'm sorry, this all will be over soon after–" Asuka slammed both of hers fists on the table, making a crack. Jin raised his brows in surprise.

" **I'm ending this war, it'll be over as soon as I beat you up!"** Asuka yelled. Jin stared at her, at first he had thought her intentions to kill him was childish, but he had seen into her eyes a woman who wanted to end all the sufferings of her homeland, to bring back the life everyone in Osaka once had.

Jin took a deep breath, and felt a guilt weights chest. Jin wasn't oblivious to the fact that his decisions were somewhat selfish, but it wasn't just once sided. Azazel's release will not only benefit him but also it was for the better, he needed to kill millions to save the whole earth from the awakening of Azazel.

"Everything will be over soon, again I'm sorry." Jin said, he knew this wasn't the reply Asuka wanted. She kicked his table.

" **Why? Why are you even doing this?"** Asuka shouted at Jin, she remembered the kind boy she once knew at her childhood days. Who would have thought that boy would cause so much suffering around everyone she knew.

" **Do you think Jun will be happy seeing her son causing destruction all around the world?"** Asuka shouted. When Jin had heard her mother's name, a mixture of anger and grieve came onto him. He gave a terrifying glance to Asuka. He didn't needed to hear his mother's name coming from her. The glance made Asuka froze, his once gentle face was contorted into something frightful.

" **Enough Asuka, stop your questioning."** His glance made Asuka give a different outlook to Jin. Asuka lightly shook her head, shaking off the terrifying image of Jin from her mind. Jin's gentle demeanor came back.

"I'll get one of the maids to help you set your life here in the Zaibatsu." Jin said, placing his hands on a phone.

" **The heck?"** Asuka said, **"Do you really think I'm going to live here? I'm not obeying my father to live with you. I can go back home on my own."**

"Your father knows you're not going to follow his orders, but he demands that I let you stay."

Asuka groaned, her father just read her mind. She felt tricked.

"I didn't bring any clothes." Asuka said, she had faked bringing her luggage which was basically empty. It was the best excuse she can only give.

"Don't even think I'm letting you go for that stupid and predictable excuse," Jin said, Asuka grunted.

"There's plenty of new clothing set up on your wardrobe." Asuka thought about answering him harshly but he made sure that he wouldn't give time to let her speak out.

"We may live in the same building but we won't be seeing each other often." Jin said, this information made Asuka smirk inside. That's what he thinks, she'll make sure that she'll see him again.

"Now please leave the room, Your own maid will release your handcuffs sooner."

Jin called one of the maids to fetch Asuka, as soon as she leaves the room, Asuka shouted at him,

" **I'm not done with you, Jin Kazama! I'm not going down without a fight!"**

The door behind Asuka closes as Nina walks in. The maid, wearing a sweetened version of a French maid outfit whispered to Asuka. Her height was just below Asuka's chest, she didn't look Japanese. Her bushy eyebrows were notable, and she had a bob haircut.

"Just so you know, your no longer allowed to enter this floor unless Jin called you to. Almost everyone is not allowed except for Miss Williams, Mister Gordo and certain people." Her voice wasn't squeaky or cute, just a normal voice of a polite lady. She walks Asuka towards the elevator.

"I can enter this floor whenever the hell I want to, I don't need that idiot's permission and no way am I following his rules." She snorted.

"Okay Miss Kazama, Asuka what connection do you have with Mister Kazama, Jin?" the maid curiously asked, pressing one of the elevator buttons.

"I don't really know specifically, but we are only distant relatives." Asuka answered, the maid's small hands takes her wrist. She handled it near her face. She pressed a small button, and highlighted numbers formed around the handcuffs. The maid enters a certain code, Asuka felt the handcuffs loosen.

"Uhm, thank you." Asuka said, the maid nodded.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself, my name is Lucia. I'll be your personal maid as long as you stay in the Mishima Zaibatsu." she bowed.

Asuka's personal maid directs Asuka towards her room. It was well air conditioned, with a huge attachment of a mirror and a wardrobe on the wall. The furniture were somewhat blocky, forming only in the shapes of rectangle and carpeted floor had a color of maroon, and the walls painted black. There wasn't any glass walls, but at the left side of the room had a glass door leading to a terrace. Lucia guided Asuka on the room, showing Asuka's wardrobe and almost everything she needed to know. Her wardrobe was packed with new clothing, varying styles to a casual ones to formal.

"And that is all Miss Kazama, Asuka. It was nice meeting you." The maid kept both of her hands together on her front, laid onto her stomach.

"If you need anymore help, you can call me with the phone next to your bed. I'll be entering your room tonight at 8 and tomorrow morning at 7:50." She smiled at Asuka, and placed a hand on the door.

"Wait!" Asuka was still standing shocked of how grand her room was.

"Yes Miss Kazama, Asuka?" Asuka was seemed surprised on how her maid treated her.

"Where does Jin sleep?" Asuka said, Lucia at first became hesitant to answer. She paused before speaking out.

"At a bed." She said, not letting humor blend into her tone. Asuka rolled her eyes in her response.

"What a wonderful answer Lucia, I was asking politely." Asuka said. "Where?"

"Forgive me for that answer, they had forbid me to tell any information about Mister Kazama, Jin to you Miss Kazama, Asuka." Lucia said, bringing back her original position of her hands.

"They?"

"The Tekken Force and Miss Williams, Nina." The maid answered, "Farewell Miss Kazama, Asuka."

She continued to open the door, exiting the room. It eventually got on Asuka's nerves on how the maid ended her sentence. Asuka stumbles towards the large bed right beside her, she wasn't used to this kind of luxury even more that she and her father now share the same room. The attacks of G-Corp. and Mishima Zaibatsu eventually had made them live in now small apartment, it was kindly provided by her father's godmother whom actually lives with them as well.

Asuka exits her room in a hurry, sneaking up on a wall to see if anyone was walking around the hallway. When the air was completely silent, Asuka heads towards the elevator.

"What do you think your doing?" A voice makes Asuka slightly jump, it had a husky tone to it. She turns around to see a man clad in a Tekken Force suit.

"Uhm, I-" Asuka scratches her head, she digs deep in her mind to think of excuses.

" **I know where your planning to go, you brat."** The man said.

" **Hey!"** Asuka bawled her fist, "No-I am not, uh-" there was something stopping her to speak straightly.

"Your not allowed to go to Mister Kazama's floor, the elevator won't allow you to go there straightly." The man said, "There's a password to go to that floor. You wouldn't find any luck either at the stairs, Same thing along with guards pointing guns at you."

Asuka groaned, what was the use. It wouldn't benefit her if she had beaten up that man. She went back straight to her room, while contemplating how to get near Jin once again. She banged the door with a punch and landed herself on the soft mattress.

* * *

The moon had taken it's place in the sky. The door knocked and Asuka's maid got into the room. Asuka was sitting on her bed, nearly tiresome.

"It's time for your dinner Miss Kazama, Asuka" Lucia said, "Allow me to guide you to the Dining Hall." Asuka didn't feel a grumble to her stomach at all, it must have been because a whole load of frustrated pondering had filled it up.

"Will Jin be there?" Asuka tilted her head up.

"The main staff of the Zaibatsu have their dinner earlier." Lucia said, Asuka groaned and her appetite had gone away more.

"I'm not that hungry at all." Asuka said, she had laid her upper body on the bed.

"If you want, then I can prepare bed dinner for you." Lucia said.

"That'd be great." Asuka said, with a voice dragging along.

"Farewell then Miss Kazama, Asuka I'll be back." Lucia nodded her head and left the room.

But Lucia never came back, and Asuka couldn't care less. It has been at least 3 hours already, and it's close to midnight. It was no longer her growling stomach that was alarming her. It was her heart that was beginning to be coated in discomfort. There were growing sounds of loud knocking in the ceiling, and her whole body was frozen to hear the sounds range nearer.

* * *

 **\\( –^w^–)/\\(– o –)/\\( –^w^–)/**

Pumpshale's note : A huge **thank you** for reading :D

 **Specially Dedicated to all those wonderful Jisuka Fans. Been shippin' them hard since 2007, baby!** (and I was six years old, thought they were super cute the first time I saw Asuka's ending in Tekken 5.)

Usually the chapters will be just in one timeline. It's just this first chapter I've just decided to put the expositions of the two timelines. The past will weave into the future events, it'll play a vital role but I won't tell much.

I so badly want to write and explore the concept of romance in Asuka and Jin and Devil Jin (it will be also be a way to release my anger on how Tekken isn't expanding Asuka's potential––I can only imagine an elderly Lili and Asuka still having an unending rivalry/chase.

Do expect a weekly update, usually in Mondays. (I've pre-written half of this story already, but the weekly update may change due to schoolwork.)

I used to be a ghostly Jisuka fanfiction reader, I've been keeping this story in my mind for years until now. Never really bothered to write Jisuka fanfictions, (or any story at all) due to really bad writing anxiety, even now I am quite a bit feeling uneasy showing this to the public––but I am taking baby steps to fight my writing anxiety. I'd rather call my writing to be very amateur since I am a fairly young writer that hasn't got loads of writing experience especially in romance, and this is my first time writing romantic development––while the story progresses, I'll be experimenting with my writing and I am striving to improve per chapter. So please bear with my cringe worthy phase writing.

 **Please do leave a Review, Follow or Fave** **that will mean a LOT to this fanfic** **.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : I do not own Tekken._

 _(Past)_

 _It was another sound of a door shutting, her father's footsteps rained sounds on the house. Asuka made the television louder, a way to conceal the irking noises her father kept on making. Her father entered the room, he sweated very badly and his forehead had formed lines._

" _Yes father?" Asuka turned off the television and straightened herself. There was no answer. Her father gazed on the empty futon beside her, Asuka also brought her eyes to it. Jin was missing._

* * *

 _The forest's trees hovered over the lone boy, making the place marked with darkness and an illusion of tall trees. The boy gritted his teeth, the violet essences ran into his veins. He couldn't call out his mother's name, which his heart longed for. An image of a man with demonic eyes flashed into his mind, in his hands was his own mother lying dead. His head was a resonance of whispers._

"… _you..are.."_

"… _a curse.."_

"… _.to your mother…"_

"… _._ _ **we are both**_ _…_ _ **a curse**_ _"_

 _These words brought terrible ache into his head. He forced the pain out verbally. The cathartic procedure didn't seemed effective as he was still writhing, his arms clung onto his head._

 _A small stream of tormenting emotions slid down his cheeks, when the demonic figure was actually a mirror of himself._

 _He felt his pupils turns into something blazing hot, and when he had blinked, it turned white. He had himself ready to burst into a scream._

 _A girl watched on a distance._

" _Could it be him?" the Asuka thought. She could only view half of his body, the moon's light was blocked by the tall trees. Her father eventually brought her to find Jin as well._

" _Hey!" Asuka shouted, she expected his head to turn on her direction. She was utterly confused on what the boy was doing. She pretty much got a little angry when the boy ignored her._

" _ **Hey! I said!"**_ _Asuka yelled, she stomped her foot. She hated when people ignored her, it made her feel insignificant. The boy continued to strangle his whole body with his arms, as if he is trying to stop something get into him. Asuka couldn't see much further on his facial features._

" _What in the world are you even doing?" She thought again._

" _ **That's it!"**_ _Asuka walked towards the boy, "I'll show you what happens when people ignore me," she thought._

 _When it was just the right amount of distance, Asuka pointed strictly to the boy._

" _ **Do you need a little punch on your ears to treat your deafness?"**_ _Asuka said. The boy suddenly paused, It was only this time he had noticed a girl was watching him. The boy loosens his grip on his other hand and had a profile view to the girl. Asuka leaned in closer to see fresh bruises on his legs and arms._

 _Asuka slowly put her arm down, she had became slightly regretful what she had said. She opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't know what she should say next. A hint of light glistened on his body, which made his attire appeared to be smeared with soil and grain. There was bleeding cut wounds on his legs._

" _Are you okay?" Asuka said, she flexed her arms forward to tap his shoulder. When her fingers touched his shoulder, she was pushed back, she was slammed into a tree. She wanted scream in horror to see his white eyes staring directly into her and her neck was pressed hardly with his arm. She struggled with her knees._

 _He pressed his arms harder every time Asuka tried pushing it away. Her lungs were contracting very quickly, she breathed very choppily. Her vision became a pulse of blurriness._

 _Asuka's persistent struggle made the boy smirk. Asuka caught the smirk on her narrowed eyes, fueling anger into her. She gripped tightly on his arm and pushed it away, however the boy fired back. The boy locked her into his arms and knocked her further onto the ground._

 _Asuka felt the pain struck her entire body, that flowed all the way that made every inch ache. She pushes herself up with tiring arms._

" _Weakling." The boy said. Asuka grunted and bit her inner cheeks. She wasn't going to allow herself to lose. She wasn't a weakling._

 _She readied her stance. She kept façade of confidence, underneath was a little girl fearing the bizarre strength the boy has. How quickly the boy had pushed her back made her start to question her strength and fighting skills, as well as the impact of the slam was unlike any other pain she had felt. The hovering nightfall and moon eventually had created an eerie feeling around them._

" _ **Shut-Up, I'm not afraid to fight you."**_ _Asuka charged into him with her shoulder, the boy moved away. She hit the empty air, while the boy crouched down and took her knee, however Asuka is able to move out of his grip, and distanced herself from him._

 _Without further a do, Asuka twirled around to kick the boy, successfully leading to him being juggled into the air. She varied her moves to a high kick to a low one._

 _She readied one last punch; Asuka's fist collided with the boy's palm. The boy gripped onto her fist, their hands opposing each other._

 _They had the perfect view to see each other's faces, both their teeth gritted and they stared angrily to one another. Asuka pulled back to realize who this person is. His white eyes and messy hair destroyed his gentle and kind image. It was Jin Kazama, her distant relative._

" _Jin?" Asuka stepped back hurriedly eventually putting her life at risk, she readily escaped his oncoming attack on her._

 _The boy grumbled heavily when he had heard his name. It was echoing back and forth, repressed memories of his mother ran on his head, causing a bad headache. Asuka becomes frozen, she was expecting Jin to jump into attacking her once again. She begun to grow a sympathetic feeling when he apparently didn't stop writhing in pain, he fell down to the floor, his arms clung on his whole body._

 _Asuka walked closely to Jin, she wanted to help him. She knew it was a bad decision to leave her hand on his aching body which may lead to more unpleasant surprise attacks but her haunting subconsciousness asked her to do so. Her hand touched his back, her fingertips started to glow into something white. She kept her eyes on Jin's face, which hid from her. Jin clawing his body became less forceful and it soon it had stopped, but he couldn't understand what was happening to him._

 _There was a strong force suddenly stopping the rush of the Devil gene, his human side finally took control. He looks to see who was touching him behind his back. It was a girl with a bandaged nose, wearing a loose long sleeved shirt. He barely could picture her whole her face. He wanted to ask her who she was, but every muscle felt numb. His vision slowly becomes painted black and his body gave up on it's own, making an unconscious contact with the ground. A muffled voice of the girl spoke something, but it was impossible to understand._

 _Sounds of rustled footsteps entered the forest. A man carrying a lantern came._

" _ **Asuka! Stop going out of my sight!"**_ _The man scolded Asuka before he could get near her._

" _Father?" Asuka turned to see who it was. It was her father, his face plastered in worry. He ran towards the scene. He looked onto Asuka with a frown, he was about to speak but he paused when he had seen Jin lying down almost as if he was sleeping._

" _ **Asuka, let's get back home, quickly."**_ _The father scooped up Jin into his arms, Asuka nodded. The moon's light became their company, as they tracked their way out of the forest. While walking, Asuka remained silent about what just had happened. How else what she going to tell that Jin tried to attack her?_

 _She turned to look on Jin's lifeless body. His once unnatural looking pupils became concealed by the velvet eyelids._

 _It's been atleast 3 days since Jin had temporarily moved in to their house, his mother vowed to come back. Asuka never bothered to know why was Jin staying at their home. The "eyebrow pointing" incident made their relationship awkward and both left a bad impression to one another. They rarely talked and Asuka's training sessions on the dojo weren't the reason why._

 _Jin's behavior was rather peaceful and kind, and she was the opposite. He wasn't actively playful like the other kids she have met. Jin's silent and focused attitude left her imagining that he was internally judging her, which somewhat made Asuka get irritated at him, causing her to act rather rudely to Jin._

 _She finds him to be quite a weird person too, the only thing that had interested her was his fighting skill. She knew how much of a great fighter her relative Jun was. She wondered why her father never even had arranged for them to train with each other. She figured that her father wanted to make them grow closer as childhood friends and rely on that alone to make the spar arranged on their own wills._

 _She would spot him practicing alone in the dojo. Out of the house, she was an arrogant young girl who would just yell at a gang of people starting loud fights but whenever she'd spot Jin practicing alone, she surprisingly find herself become shy. For several times, she never had the guts to ask him to spar with her. She didn't know how to behave around on asking the question whether she'd ask brashly or gently. Jin had seen her yelling and picking on people who lost to her._

 _It was the lack of social interactions between the two that made her forfeit her thoughts on asking. None of them was making a move to grow a friendly and close relationship. He must probably find her uninteresting or unworthy to talk to, she reciprocated these thoughts to him as well._

 _Now that she had her first fight with him, it started fuel her to do better and lend more time on intense practicing. Asuka bit her lip when she had remembered what Jin had told her That she was a "weakling"._

* * *

 _They had reached their home. Asuka's father laid Jin down on the empty futon. Asuka sat beside his head, she looked at his face. Her father leaves to get a damp towel and new clothes. Asuka tried not to look interested when her father had undressed Jin. She bowed her head down, but her eyes still sought a hint of view._

" _Asuka, tell me what had happened." Her father gently rubs off the smear of dirt on Jin's skin. Asuka looked back at her father, she paused for a bit._

" _I was able to found Jin in the middle of the forest, and he was doing something….I-I don't know father."_

" _What has gotten into this boy's mind?" Her father said. "I wonder why'd he ran away all of a sudden."_

" _When I came to help him, he suddenly had attacked me. His eyes had became white." Asuka tried to brush off the image of Jin's eyes piercing her mind. It caused her to shiver once again._

" _Attacking you? Why would he…"_

 _Her father lays Jin back down with his new clothing. Jin was now looking like as if he was calmly sleeping. Her father had crossed his arms and examined Jin with his eyes. Asuka faced him with her hands pressed on the floor, supporting her body's position. She scowled._

" _He even called me a_ _ **weakling!**_ _I'll show him that_ _ **I am not**_ _-"_

 _Asuka got up and readied a kick. Asuka's father stopped Asuka with just a single gesture._

" _We'll talk about this first thing in the morning, Asuka go to sleep already. It's pass midnight."_

* * *

 _Her vision was unreal, everything was colored in black––She had lacked the sense of smell, and there was no bite of cold or heat in her skin––but the fear was visible. It was definitely a nightmare that will be carved eternally in her mind. The fear walked nearer to her. The fear had the face of a young boy, but his whole eyes glowed red and the more he had showed himself to her sight––his wings arose out from the concealment of the darkness. His head was always focused on Asuka, and Asuka's feet were glued to the ground. Asuka was helpless from the fearsome shadows swallowing her; she was unconsciously surrendering to it. It was reaching up to her legs, and to her waist, and the fear was no longer far from her._

 _The fear's hand reached to her face, but it wasn't a skin his fingers had touched. Asuka widened her eyes. She felt something was blocking her face, it was ghostly mask giving a transparent sight, his fingers slowly tried to lift them up and the mask obeyed––only for her vision to shift into a room––their bedroom._

* * *

 _The morning came, it's breeze whirl around the room. Asuka, who closed her eyes again enjoyed it, she imagined that it had traveled through the trees around the village, passing through everyone's home. Asuka stretched her body, it gave her alertness. She rubbed her eyes with her hand, she opened her eyes to see that she was the only one sleeping in the room._

 _She slides open the door to leave the room. Her eyes still were adjusting themselves. She hears the voice of her father coming from the living room. She looked to see the door, light passes through it's screen, revealing the translucency. Her father and Jin were talking, both were sitting on the floor. She stood there, it slightly urged her to eavesdrop but she strolled around the room to slide open the door outside._

 _She welcomes the morning breeze and sat at the very edge of the house floor, her bare feet kissed the ground outside. She had always loved to do this every morning, it brought a smile to her face. She shielded her eyes to sun passed by. She hears a door slide open, she turns her head over her shoulder._

 _Her father spots Asuka and came near to her. Asuka pushed herself up and stood on her feet. Her father placed his hand on Asuka's shoulder._

" _Asuka, I don't want you to bring up, tell or mention anything that had happened last night to anyone, even to me, especially to Jin. Understood?" Her father said, his face gave clue of worry and sadness._

 _Asuka froze, questions started forming in her head, hindering her voice to speak. Her eyes travel to the corner behind her father. Jin stood there, doleful. There was stain of a once flowing tear on his cheek. It even made her more confused, she brought her stare back into her father. His face looked dead serious about this. She didn't want more confusion. She blinked and nodded._

" _Understood father."_

* * *

 _Asuka spent her hours self-practicing intensely in the dojo, still her relationship with Jin still remained monotonous but she was left with the burning fury for a rematch. With the title of champion, she let herself be overwhelmed by that label. She soon sights the improvements she had done to herself, her attacks had became quicker and it delivered a handful of damage to her opponent. The days always ended with Asuka being drenched in sweat, and when she had seen vast assaults that she could apply in the rematch, it left her with utmost satisfaction and confidence._

 _Jin wasn't unaware to her determination in practicing, in fact he was actually impressed by some of her skills. She would no longer mind if he's already occupied in the dojo. Until that very week, he'd see her standing in front of him, hands on her hips and a face marking arrogance._

 _"Want to fight, angry eyebrows?" She asked in a rough voice with no trace of shyness._

 _Jin nodded, and Asuka's father was standing around the corner awaiting the fight._

* * *

Pumpshale's Note : Since I felt that this chapter was a bit short, I've decided to update earlier and sooner chapters will never be as short as this one. Thank you and Thank you for those who are reading,reviewing and following this story! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own Tekken.

(Present)

Asuka lifted herself off bed to see what's outside; the loud noise was constantly killing her ears. When she checked the hallway, it had finally stopped.

The time is eleven o'clock, Asuka had spent atleast 6 hours staying sane inside the Mishima Zaibatsu. Asuka kept herself awake from shock, her father kept on appearing in her thoughts. She had recently ended a call from her father. Her eyes felt a sting, it trailed down a tear. She hovers herself close to her pillow, squeezing it tight.

She knew it must have been harder for her father, sleeping alone with his daughter away––but her father had confessed that it hurts him way more that he could see his daughter struggling with the war.

Outside the village, People despised her very much even her father. Asuka had been able to experience more cruelty, especially in her school but thankfully, she was out of it for now––their graduation had been postponed due to the war. They'd blame Asuka for what was happening, sending death threats to her even. Jin's actions had greatly affected the image of once respected Kazama bloodline.

It actually angered her on how her father still believed that Jin, even the destruction he had caused. That he was still a good man. She knew her father had gone insane after he recklessly believed that Jin was doing the war for a cause , he kept on rambling that Jin had this curse that Jun wanted to remove from him and now his removing it himself by releasing Azazel, which may save the world.

It left Asuka flabbergasted on how in the world did his father even knew about this, making it hard to believe. But there something that made her somehow think her father isn't that crazy; Her father was also making remarks on the night Jin went missing, and it was same night Jin had attacked her––It was a different Jin. He was very aggressive and his eyes eerily glowing white. However, the more it reminded her that it was Jin who had started it this horrible war, the more it leads to her refusing to believe her father's crazy theory.

Her pondering had stopped, when a sound of a loud bang bursts around once again. This time quite nearer than before. Her whole room felt a vibration. Asuka pulled herself up and observed the surroundings, her eyes travel to the main spot where the sound was coming from. There was a repetition of the loud banging outside the room. She quickly leaves the bed to open the door outside, revealing the dark hallway.

Asuka still was gripping the door's handle firmly as if she had glued her hands on it. Judging from the darkness she has on her sight, it made her thought not to leave her room but the thrill of the unknown had made her close the door behind.

She enters the dark hallway, there were broken shards of glass lying on the very end. Illuminated by the moon's light, Asuka figured it was from a broken window. She scoots towards the end of the hallway then stopping halfway to see more of the broken window at the edge of her sight. The distance of the shards illustrated the impact of something hitting it, and it wasn't something small.

It looked like someone had forcefully entered themselves inside the window and "that someone" had his shadow casted on the surface.

Wings.

Horns.

Asuka paused in disbelief. The shadow had a resemblance of a devil. Asuka's heart pounded heavily which wore her muscles down, her heartbeat made the moment slow down with anxiety eating her up. There were two things in that shadow; one had his hands wrapped around another person's neck.

The shadow moves, it throws a man at the opposite direction of the hallway. Asuka pushed her back on the wall more and caught her breath, making her relieve for a bit.

The shadow was getting closer to her, and Asuka peeled herself off the wall. She runs to face him, and the shadow had unmasked itself. Asuka felt her spine shiver, there wasn't much of a far distance between what was in front of her.

What caught her sight blazed goosebumps all over. There was a devil staring back at her, and she instantly had recognized that devil's face. It was Jin. His red eyes radiated in the cloak of darkness. Asuka stepped backwards, everything in the moment was something she had felt before, where she had first seen the other side of Jin but this time, Jin's face had been developed into something more terrifying. Those once black eyes had turned into white. Stabbing a deadly stare to Asuka that had integrated fear to her. He had several dark markings on his chest and his forehead. There were sharp horns stuck on his head and his wings sprouted in front of her.

Cold hands clasped on her neck, Asuka sees herself off the ground. All of her energy wearing out from his tight grasp.

" **Don't interfere!"** The devilish Jin angrily spoke, his inhuman voice gave Asuka's heart a sudden increase of speed, and it feels as if her whole guts flared up.

Asuka's eyelids numbed down slowly, she couldn't scream out and she couldn't have control on her knees anymore, it was left hanging. She soon feels drowsy, but she still let her right arm fight against the numbness. With just the right amount of force she could exert, she brings her hands to Devil Jin's grasp.

Devil Jin widened his eyes, her touch created a spot of radiance on his hand while it was holding her neck. It became a source of a flowing essence which made his wings retract and his eyes dim into black. The markings on his chest had disappeared and Jin was in his human self again, his devil side had completely disappeared.

Asuka became free from his grasp, and she panted heavily. She was sitting on the floor, clutching her chest; a chunk of air shoved itself in her lungs.

Jin examined his hands and his whole body. He was completely in disbelief. He was clad in his usual outfit with a black coat. Usually when he transitioned from his human self, it left a lingering pain in his head. His whole mind would still be fixing itself to immerse on what side was he now, his devilish side or human side.

"You-" Jin completely gets his words cut from a hard blow into his cheek, Asuka knuckles were hard enough to leave a bruise on his face.

" **Asshole!"** Asuka yelled, she was going to deliver another punch but Jin blocked it with his hand. Jin spots a mark showing a hand clasped her neck forcefully. Jin thought about saying sorry but he considered Asuka ignoring it anyway.

Jin took Asuka hand firmly and examined it, his ears muffled out Asuka's yelling towards him. He opens Asuka's palm and runs his thumb on it, her skin was delicately soft. He was wondering where was the source of the light she had emitted. The light that had caused him to have his devil side wear off.

"How were you able to do that?" Jin said, letting go of Asuka's hand.

" **Do what?"** Asuka said, she snatched her hand back.

"You were able to suppress the devil gene." Jin said. Asuka glanced at him to check his appearance, the trace of any devilish traits gone. She blinked in disbelief. There was instead a tall young man with his dark eyes, that emphasized the gentle character through his face. His strident eyebrows provided contrast, but his eyes still gave away warmth. Asuka then looked at her hand, and soon she was astonished of what she had done.

Jin looked down, avoiding eye contact. His heart throbbed from a sudden pain. The way Asuka had suppressed him brought a memory of his mother.

"Devil Gene?" Asuka asked. Jin looked back at her, and shifted his eyes on her hand again.

"It's gene that causes me to become **him** , It's a curse." Jin said, bawling his fist.

'Curse?' Asuka thought, her mind started to get bloated with surprises.

"I need to get your body checked by the scientist as soon as possible." Jin said. Asuka dragged her eyebrows down to her eye.

"Huh? I'm not allowing by body to get experimented on!" She rattled, **"I didn't come here to be your test subject!"**

Jin stood frozen, apparently his mind jump started the consequences of Asuka being in the research. Asuka would've been useful for a study but he doubts if the scientist could ever find a cure for it. It could eat it away the remaining time. His plans for the complete removal of the Devil Gene have been set, and he believes that it will be the only way.

"Very well, then I won't," Jin answered. Jin walked to the other side of Asuka, leaving her alone in the hallway. Asuka was left puzzled, her lips was still desiring to protest something. It felt unknown what it is but sooner something blurted out of her mouth.

"Wait! I thought that you want this curse removed desperately?" Asuka said, of course she just made a rash decision to ask him without even fully knowing if he wants that curse removed, she just based it on her insane father's theory. Jin paused.

"I'll still need you," Jin said, glancing over his shoulders. "But In the end….you can't really save me either." His words erupted the tough wall that kept him from being completely drowned in misery. He resumed his walking as fast as he can.

That statement made Asuka thought of Jun, she soon unveils further that Jun's disappearance may have left Jin in distress. Her emotions on Jin start to tangle to one another; it needed clearance whether what kind of man Jin was. The way he still talks to her, reminisced the fact that in their childhood days, Jin was always kind to her and he had an impact in her childhood that made who she was. Until now, Jin would even say sorry to her, but it was quite hard to accept that word, considering what she and almost everyone in Japan had went through.

Now, she demanded the truth, of why Jin proposed this war, she didn't just want it to be theory anymore.

" **Hey! You can't just leave now!"**

Jin continued his walking, and Asuka ran towards him, grabbing his shoulder that made him nudge.

" **Jin!"** she stands in front of him, her voice turning desperate. Jin's eyes widened for a second when he had heard his name coming out from Asuka in such an odd manner.

" **Why did you even started this war? Answer me!"** Asuka said. Her tone was way calmer now, but it was still loud. Jin was about to speak, but the image of Jun stung on his mind. He gulped down, even if he wanted to answer Asuka, it felt painful for him for Jun keep on appearing his mind.

"Asuka, I can't answer that…not this time." Jin said, softly pushing her away. Asuka brushed his hands away harshly.

" **Then what time are you going to answer?, I have suffered enough, everyone have suffered enough! And I need you to tell me that this isn't all in vain!"** Asuka yelled, she slammed her balled fist into his chest. Her glared eyes longed to read what was behind Jin's intentions; veins were popping out of her neck.

" **I know Jun wouldn't raise you with the wrong morals**."

" **Don't."** Jin tightened his fists. How he had tried to avoid hearing Jun's name once again.

"And I can still see in you, the kind boy I knew." Asuka said, dropping her intense gaze to Jin. But her words delivered by a softer tone was disregarded by Jin as he grabbed her shirt forcefully, taking her whole body forward. She faced Jin glaring angrily into her eyes.

" **My father is a demonic bastard, and my mother is gone since forever."** Jin said to her, his voice gave a bite of terror into Asuka.

" **I don't want you saying her name ever again."** Jin said, his words pronouncing a terrifying warning.

He lets go of Asuka,and leaves towards the darkness of the hallway.

Asuka never bothered to stop him anymore and gave him a stare furiously. So much for starting to believe that there was good left in him.

He can still be seen walking in the dark, he could feel Asuka glaring at him. A sea of regret became heavier with each step, Jin thought about looking back and...it was pointless. He didn't really mean to become impulsive at her but he always chose to be misunderstood, and that he is already entitled to be the evil one from everyone's eyes, especially to Asuka, he knows that he'd be the prominent cause of her anger. Jin didn't want to hurt her anymore, he didn't want to add more of Asuka's suffering, but he knew that she could never forgive him as well as the whole world.

It'd be hard for people to view him to be a man with empathy. He made it harder again, judging how it went when Asuka questioned him earlier.

Asuka runs her hands on the wrinkled part of her shirt to smooth it. She brought her hands to her face to gaze at. Jin didn't seem that surprised when he had learned her ability, she wondered if Jun had the same ability before she disappeared out of his life.

"Help!" the man at the end of another hallway leading to the elevator was crawling towards Asuka. The elevator doors was wrecked badly, the metal parts were deformed.

Asuka helped him get up, but his knees wriggled down, making him crash on the floor again.

"I think you should go to the clinic, if there is one in this building." Asuka said, searching beyond the dark hallways. Almost all of the hallway lights were destroyed.

"That man….Kazama…Jin…he really is a monster.." the man said, his voice drying out.

"You've said it." Asuka said, she recognized the man's uniform, a Tekken Force member.

" **No,** I saw him, horns with wing and…and…suddenly he attacked me, he even had…..flew us outside the building." the man described. Asuka then wondered why would Jin attack on of his own allies, and she reminisced the forest incident.

Devil Jin was a very different from Jin, she wondered if Jin is somehow actually out of control whenever he was "him", or it was Jin without a façade, the real Jin who thirsts for the violence that wreak the pain out of people.

* * *

Asuka laid down back at her bed, she had her arms spread out. Her thoughts of what Jin's true nature coasted on her head.

There was that time.

Where Jin was entirely different.

" _If we kept our grudges to each other, we'll never get peace we both deserve."_

That moment where he had said that to her. It wasn't just words. It also was what he did.

But was he really different from now?

" _I'm sorry, this all will be over soon"_

Why would he even respond to her in such calm ways, Not to mention that it was his tolerance to Asuka's once juvenile attitude that brought them together as children. But after what Jin's done, it was really hard to forgive him. Hard to just discard the fact that he was why she and everyone she knows had been victims of his own hands.

It frustrated her even more that there was a possibility of him just being misunderstood. There must be a reason, of his actions and why is everything all tangled in confusion. She needed to seek answers and maybe, she missed the Jin she knew.

* * *

The lights had dimmed themselves because of the scarce number of working scientist in the laboratory. The computers had been closed down except for a few. A scientist drummed his fingers on his desk while he slouched in his chair, his head turned around to the sound of the elevator opening.

"Will you be bringing a new facts on what had led you to become _him_ this time?" He raised himself up, and fixed his lab coat. He had heard the footsteps of Jin ranging nearer.

Jin focused on the computer screen next to him, marking the words, 'CANNOT DETECT LOCATION' in red. The text coated the picture of a young female with curled hair with each side of its color varying from the gradient of pink.

"No," Jin answered, "But I've found someone who shares the same ability of my mother." The scientist for a second stood frozen, and he pushed his glasses further to his eyes.

"Who that might be?" A shade of anticipation had clarified his voice, that was once adjusting to tediousness.

"My distant relative, Asuka Kazama," Jin said, "I've recently let her live here."

"Eureka! Mister Jin Kazama, We've found the eligible specimen to fight against the Devil Gene." The scientist had became overjoyed, "I want to meet her as soon as possible." Jin found himself concerned about Dr. Boskonovitch calling Asuka as a specimen.

"It'll be on her will if she wants to contribute to your research." Jin said, "I will not force her, but I can invite her to meet you." Dr. Boskonovitch shifted into shock and confusion.

"Why have you not let her be just a part of this research already? Lad, the backup plan will be more stable because of her." He motions his hand on his desk, and a small hologram of a temple appears.

"If your main plan to eliminate the main source of the gene is to fail––this research will be reliant to you, and her power can surely be an advantage, that is if we are able to experiment further with just a precise amount of time."

" **I cannot let this research be dependent because of Asuka."** Jin's demanding tone had became disproportionate to their conversation.

"You seem to be against letting her take a huge part in the research," Dr. Boskonovitch argued, he leaned forward while his hands were steadied on his desk. "Will you care to explain lad?"

"I am allowing her to be involved, but I don't want the remaining time to be devoured by disappointments and failures." Jin said, his eyes lower and his voice weakens.

Dr. Boskonovitch opened his mouth to speak but he studied his change of behavior, he lowers his head once he understood his declining voice. He lifts his hands away from the desk.

"Lad, the understanding of that power **from your mother and Miss Asuka Kazama** is yet to be dissected. We have no full knowledge of it's full capability. We haven't seen through more of its versatility." Dr. Boskonovitch spoke in calm manner, but thickened his voice as an emphasis on some words.

 **"But you know that power had failed to save me for years.** If going to the ends of the earth isn't enough to prove to you that power's not sufficient," Jin gave out a heavy sigh, "Then even researches and experiments will not even do."

"Then I'd be going to the ends of science to let this research expand further." Dr. Boskonovitch chuckled. He gave a moment of silence, then he had smiled back.

"Trial and error is part of science, if her contribution is to fail. So be it."

* * *

Pumpshale : **Don't go asking about why Asuka's father sayin' stuff like that, let the story answer it later on sooner chapters.** Anyways, I'd want it to be the second week of July already my fellow Jisuka shippers cause the next following chapters are absolutely something I really want to share already and probably because chapters 1-3 are still setting up the events that are going to happen.

A really special thank you to those silent readers, reviewers , followers and those who favorite it, you really lift me up and motivate me to do more of my best finishing this fic. Thank you, thank you 1000x. Review, follow and favorite if you can my fellow buddies! Or else, I wouldn't actually know how the story is actually going. You readers do play a part in writing this fanfic, I'll do my best to improve every chapter. I'm grateful to have some support over this fanfic. The more Jisuka fans we can spot, the merrier! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : I do not own Tekken._

 _(Past)_

 _Asuka cranked up her arm and a smirk formed on her face. Preparing to give her opponent a sequence of heavy punches and kicks. Winning against him was everything that she desired right now and she wanted an outcome to bring him the title of a loser._

 _Jin closed his eyes briefly, breathing in and breathing out. Carefully, he tried not to lose his sanity on his aspiration to win. His eyes awaken, and he swings alternatively his arms to his own stance. It marks the start of the fight. Asuka lets go of her standpoint and propels through. She lifted herself on to the air to bring down a kick on Jin's head._

 _She was without control, she kept on carrying out fast attacks on her opponent. She hoped to see how long can Jin defend himself. He was parrying her blows and was stepping backwards to avoid her attacks. He let patience take toll before he could attack, knowing that Asuka is risking her stamina._

 _Asuka's punches got denser as she strikes them through, hankering to hit his bones. She did eventually felt her fists stroke upwards to his chin. The might of her punch made Jin stumble. Asuka lifted herself once again to let gravity weight her legs down to his head._

 _Despite the inflicted pain Asuka made to Jin, he maneuvers away from her. As soon as Asuka lands the ground, Jin threw a punch with his muscles around his arm supporting a great impact of force. She quickly crosses her arms to shield her face, but Jin springs out his foot to her stomach. It hit her hard, but she positions herself quickly. Asuka's breathing became louder, and her nostrils flared._

 _She brings out several different jabs at a rapid speed, all of them which Jin dodged. She soon starts to feel her arms get heavier, and everything in her body was getting beat. Jin acknowledged that her movements started to get decelerated, and this caused her to deliver one last punch that was lacking in energy._

 _Jin crouches down and his fists slides diagonally towards her leg. The strong hit bearing from his stored stamina. His fist drives to Asuka's chest as he stands up, and he spins around to distribute punches in a different direction. Despite his attacks being lesser in quantity, the amount of strength paid off very well. The usage of upward force launches Asuka to the air, and Jin surged a more powerful smash aerially until he roundhouses her to splat her to the ground._

 _Asuka's cheeks were pressed to the cold wooden floor. Her arms, her legs and especially her stomach was battered from his blows. She could feel Jin bowing his head towards her._

 _"Good fight," Asuka's father patted Jin's head._

 _Asuka's constrained arms on the floor pushed her torso up. Asuka readied herself to prepare for a rematch and today was the day she had asked Jin to fight with her, with confidence overruling her shyness and there she was living up to name of a weakling, an embarrassment. She bawled her fist, angry and absolutely craved to beat someone up._

 _"I will just a have drink." Jin said whilst bowing to her father. He leaves the room, and Asuka had stood up._

 _"As for you Asuka, you need to train more. Compared to Jin, who played the card of defense and hit. I am disappointed." Her father said sternly. Asuka's forehead was dripping down sweat, it stuck some hair onto her skin. She stomped her foot._

 _"You are also calling me a weakling father?" Asuka shouted angrily, "I am not!" she demanded._

 _Her father's eyebrows came near to each other, he had became enraged of Asuka's response._

 _"Since when had you brought such behavior in losing?" Her father replied, he furrowed his eyebrows._

 _"You've let your stupid arrogance drag you down." He shook his head in disapproval and disappointment in the way his daughter had handled her lost. Asuka has grown a "big head" after winning fights continuously in local tournaments. She wasn't used to losing and she knew herself that her fighting skills is nowhere near a novice learner but she took the thought to far this time._

 _"I am not stupid!" Asuka yelled back, inside her head she was in disbelief._

 _She had trained with great effort and she still managed to lose. It was unacceptable for her. Her father crossed his arms and there came out distress from a huff._

 _"You've done nothing but disappoint me this day." Her father said in a sturdy tone, Asuka was still breathing heavily and bawling her fist, she could no longer read the words her father had spoken to her. Her mind was boggled into infuriated complaints and rage._

* * *

 _The afternoon had passed it's time, but Asuka's anger hadn't. She refused to talk to anyone in the house, she didn't want her eye to spot Jin or her father. She spent her hours practicing in the dojo room. Even though her muscles on her legs begun to hurt, she insisted on practicing. Her clothes were drenched in sweat, as well as her face. Her frustration had pervaded with her movements, the thought of losing had made her hunger furiously for excellence. She was determined to get better. A door slid open, she still continued practicing._

 _"Asuka," It was Jin's voice. "Your father has a fever."_

 _Asuka stopped her movements, finally giving her muscles ease. She turns her head to Jin, and her eyebrows were furrowed. Seeing the sight of him made her fist tighten but concern had worn out her anger._

* * *

 _Asuka's father had laid on bed for 2 days straight, Jin took care almost all the household chores whether it was cooking or cleaning. Asuka couldn't do anything other than stare and look at her father, she wasn't taught that much on household chores other than laundry. She was a few years younger than Jin. Her father told Asuka to do her own laundry, so she can help with Jin's chores._

 _Today, the fridge was empty as soon as they had their breakfast. Since the market was just a minute away, Asuka's father instructed her and Jin to go to the market to buy some food, with Asuka directing Jin. The villagers greeted Asuka as both of them walked by, they have even asked who Jin is. While walking together, Asuka avoided to talk to him as much as possible, keeping on just one topic on guiding him on the market. They faced the last stall, their groceries were hooked on Jin's hand._

 _"How much?" Jin said, preparing to take his wallet._

 _Behind him, just a distance away. Asuka crossed her hands out of boredom, but she released it after her eyes had focused on a group of boys coming near her. She smirked, an excitement fired her up._

 _"Ah, It's the tomboy!" The boys, who were just about Jin's age enclosed on Asuka. They smiled mischievously and fist bumped while looking at Asuka. At their adolescent age, some already had piercings and dyed hairs._

 _"Hey Asuka, can you take us all down?" One of the boys came out of the circle to mimic a roundhouse and he switched to his fighting stance, the boys howled in excitement. Asuka could not take away the enthusiasm from her face as well, seeing these pack of idiots challenge her made her very pleased._

 _"Try me," Asuka said mockingly, both of her fist pummeled each other._

 _"You're all just for show!" She swung her arm to punch her opponent. Asuka felt something placed on her shoulder, she had to stop to look who it was and it was Jin. He strictly shook his head in disapproval._

 _"Don't even dare to stop me." Asuka said, with her teeth grinding into each other, the excitement and rush all gone instead it had been contorted into rage. The word "weakling" came into her head again. Asuka shoved his hand with her shoulder and she turned to punch Jin away. Jin grasped her arm to prevent it from swinging into his face._

 _"You're starting pointless fights in the middle of the market, it's nothing but trouble." Jin said, "Do you think that's right?"_

 _Asuka glared at him angrily, but it dimmed down. Jin was right and it even made her furious. Asuka angrily shrugged off her arm away from Jin._

 _"Why should I listen to you?!" Asuka snarled._

 _"You're a psycho, a freak." Asuka glaring. Jin widened his eyes, she was referring to that "night". A voice came into his mind._

 _"….that fool is asking to get hurt…"_

 _"You know what, I wish father never let you live with us." Asuka said, with her eyes intensely gazing into Jin._

 _Jin stiffened his hand to stop it from moving on its own, he felt it wanting to clench something tight. His knuckles desiring to dug into the flesh of something._

 _"….do it….."_

 _"You kids, leave this stall right now!" An old woman carrying a stick came out of her stall and shouted at them. The boys scattered away from the old woman_

 _"Get lost." Asuka turned around from Jin. She left on the streets, with Jin not bothering to come after her. The anxious thought of being left alone wasn't the thing occupying his mind. Instead, his mind was becoming clouded with the desire of violence._

 _Then he'd find himself in the middle of the streets again, with that thought slowly fading away and his hand calming down. Jin scanned the whole vicinity, it was just this time he realized he was only company of strangers and vendors in the street._

* * *

 _Asuka had a walk around the village, just to breathe fresh air or just to simply procrastinate since washing clothes was a bore. She didn't even have the slightest hint of showing guilt and worry of what she had done. She had spent at least an hour just cooling her self down from Jin._

 _She came home, and she checked on her father immediately, she caught him still sleeping on the futon peacefully. As she exited her father's room, the door to the outside yard was slid open. She had seen Jin laid down some damp clothes on the clothesline. She saw his shirt, some parts of it darkened from the splashes and his face tired. Asuka came close to him, and spoke._

 _"Father said that you didn't need to do our laundry." Asuka said, her heart pinched in guilt_

 _"It's okay, please don't bother to stop me, I've started and I should finish it on my own." Jin said, still faced on the clothesline. All around him, there were basins filled with clothes. Some weren't even soaked yet. Asuka came up to him, she was struck with shame._

 _"No, I should be the one doing this." Asuka stammered , she placed her hand on his arm. Jin's hands, still cold with suds on them, took her hand off gently ._

 _"If you want to help, then you should cook our lunch." Jin said, he nodded towards the kitchen. Asuka's brows crinkled together, she didn't knew how to cook but she couldn't tell him straightly, her pride was pulling her to stop. She brought herself on the kitchen and saw readied vegetables on the counters._

 _"Clean it first, right." Asuka rinsed the vegetables from the sink. She had no idea what was she even going to cook––she had no idea what was she doing. She considered an option to tell Jin that she couldn't cook, but she thought she shamed herself enough. She gulped down, pondering what to do next. She took a chair to take a frying pan from the cabinets._

 _"And now what…" Asuka said, the pan was placed on the stove. She pushed her hand on the stove handle and with a strong click, a flame bursts under the pan. She looked back at Jin, who was now washing another set of clothes._

 _Asuka just kept on pondering what to do next, she sprinkled some salt and pepper onto the pan, and she came to the counter of vegetables. She takes away the radish, and there hid a fresh fish laid behind it. She drops the radish and takes the fish, placing it carefully on the pan. She got a little surprised when it had numerous sounds of sizzles. She gawked at the vegetables and figured to cut it while the fish was being cooked._

 _She bit her lip when her hand handled the knife. She wasn't so sure of what she was actually going to do with the cut vegetables but she's been responsible for making sudden decisions and her knife was near at the end of the radish. Her hands weren't bawled into a fist at the other side, but she runs her knife down. Every cut, she seemed to calm down and play it more easily. She did it very slowly. She didn't mind the huge chunky cuts she was making, she was just a beginner after all._

 _"Asuka!" Jin strong yell caught Asuka's attention, her head tilted up to see him and her other hand had continued to handle the knife. Her fingers felt something cold run into it, Asuka's chest sunk into panic. Her fingers had its flesh sliced from the knife. She released the knife and held her hands near to her stomach, her eyes blinked from disbelief._

 _A smell of something burning hit her nose, she looked to see the smoke started to unleash from the frying pan. She gasped, unable to hold her breath for even short amount of time. The moment worsens as her skin starts to excruciate the pain. A knife wound had glided on four of her fingers. The wound soon started to bleed heavily, it cascaded blood from her hand. Jin disbanded the clothing from his hands, and ran to the house. He quickly turned off the pan, and waved his arms to the fogged up air from the smoke. It wasn't thick, but it was enough to make them both cough._

 _"You're being careless, y_ _ _ou could've started a fire._ " Jin said, his eyes wandered off to the now clear sight of the frying pan, and the other side of the fish burnt badly._

 _"You didn't even put oil first." He scolded her, his words infiltrated to Asuka's feelings._

 _Asuka froze from her position, the smoke fled off from the view of Jin. Splatters of blood drip from the floor, Asuka's lower lip curled itself from her upper lip, and her teeth bit it. She just gazed from the floor, unable to face Jin. Jin's face drew into a worry when he had seen the splotches on the floor._

 _"Come here, it'll be okay." Jin said in soft tone in attempt to comfort her, He came to aid her hurriedly and wrapped one of his arms on Asuka's shoulders. Asuka's head was bowed down. In a little while, even puddles of water dripped on the floor coming from her eyes._

 _His kindheartedness had killed her inside. The feeling of shame and remorse had built up her up emotions. Asuka was tearing up, she was wretched from her juvenile actions. Her anger and pride had always made her foolish. No anger wasn't going to cover it up, she felt weak now and she had accepted it._

 _Jin gently clasped his hand on her wrist and placed it under the faucet. He let the water rinse over her wound. Her body was pressed on his chest and his arm was wrapped around her shoulder. When the bleeding became minimal, Jin placed her on the living room floor and prepared to strap her wound with a cloth. He took Asuka's hand tenderly, and she didn't hesitate._

 _"I am sorry." Asuka said, confronting Jin. Her face was wholly sore from crying, to her eyes and the tint of her face. Even looking into his eyes made her guilty. It was a reflection of what kind of person he is. His eyes settled an amity within everyone he had a connection with, there was a tinge of patience and benevolence to his eyes much like his mother._

 _"I am sorry for how…." Asuka said, another tear formed in her eyes, "…I have treated you." Her shoulders jumped gently from her sniffs._

 _"Forgiven," Jin said, his fingers had traveled across her hand. He focused on wrapping the cloth without hurting her that much. Asuka became stunned of his quick response._

 _"It can't be that way, I've been so mean and unkind to you." Asuka replied, her eyes widened to a defined circle._

 _"You've been acting reckless," Jin said, "and you've compensated it with lowering your pride that's why I had forgiven you."_

 _"If we kept our grudges to each other, we'll never get the peace we both deserve."_

 _Jin lends back her hand, the bandage was thick enough to cover up the bleeding. The pain slightly persisted, but it didn't matter anymore._ _His statement of forgiveness healed her while she remained melancholic at the same time._

 _"You talk like an elderly." Asuka said, her voice came back to normal and her eyes had stopped tearing up._

 _"I am quoting my mother." Jin said, Asuka's hand now laid now on the floor._

 _"Why do have to be so….nice," Asuka questioned, "You're unbelievable." She said._

 _"While I'm just rude, arrogant and boastful." Asuka confessed frankly, lowering her head._

 _"It must been because I don't have a mother to raise me that's why." Asuka said, she repositioned her seat. Jin was sitting across Asuka._

 _"Don't say that. Your father alone is raising you fine." Jin's eyes became attentive on how her face was once again retaining its pale color, the tracks of her tears were reflected with light._

 _"You have a father which really is eager to train you to become a strong lady." He said, "I can surely see that." Asuka's dried eyes accentuated its almond shape._

 _"You have a mother and you're both strong and kind." Asuka pointed, her voice higher. Jin's feet shuffled together and swallowed his breath._

 _"That doesn't mean that you can never grow into someone kind." Jin replied, "I am older than you, and I can say that I was once just as stubborn as you are."_

 _Asuka raised one of her brows and her forehead crinkled. Her knees formed a shaped of "L", with her head rested on her kneecap._

 _"That'd be weird, besides being stubborn–" Asuka said, "You don't look like someone who loves picking up fights, I mean you didn't look excited at all when those idiots were asking for an easy knockout."_

 _"I do enjoy fights," Jin said, "I just don't find the market to be appropriate." Asuka let out a quick stiff blow from her mouth._

 _"You're boring." Asuka grunted, she tilted her head. Jin slanted his back, and his hands laid themselves on the wooden floor, he looks up to the ceiling._

 _"You can never earn the respect for you and your fighting if you keep on doing it outside its proper place and time." Jin said._

 _"Those idiots are always pushing me to fight," Asuka sighed , "I can't really help it, it's way too fun to miss out."_

 _"I doubt you'd find the consequences to be fun." Jin glanced back at Asuka. Asuka's eyes lugged down while her tightened lips scrunched up her nose._

 _"But it seems you love taking risks." Jin straightened his back again._

 _"I do and," Asuka's chin scraped away from her kneecap, her thin eyelashes descended._

 _"I know it's stupid." Asuka exhaled, her buoyancy had worn down. Asuka's eyes struggled to keep looking back at Jin. He brushed his hand on the smooth floor. He gives out a light smile––not exactly a smile, one side of his thin lips were curved and his eyes remained stagnant._

 _"Your overall confidence can really lead you to take those risks," Jin said, his untainted voice flowed in a river of purity._

 _"Without fear, without hesitation, " Jin said, "You are just one strong and brave girl I've met."_

 _Asuka for just a second had her cheeks flushed. She couldn't help her cheeks turn into rosy pink when Jin complimented her, her facial muscles weren't so sure how to react. Maybe it was because of her hormones, and it caused her to scoff._

 _"Yeah but at the same time, I know––you know that honestly I am stupid," She scowled obnoxiously, "You don't have to sugarcoat it, gramps."_

 _"You're calling me gramps?" Jin said, one his eyebrows raised. The whole light-hearted conversation all boiled down to Asuka's rudeness once again._

 _"Let's change it then, How about 'old man Jin'." Asuka said mockingly._

 _Jin's eyes squinted and his lips parted, he could not read between the lines of Asuka's change of behavior. Asuka rolled her eyes when she could see Jin apparently just frozen from his position._

 _"Look, I don't need your grandpa lectures to make me feel all better. Just be honest okay?" Asuka said with a loud voice. Jin widened his eyes, and his blank expression came back._

 _"I am not a wuss, Gramps."_

 _"Don't call me gramps." Jin said, he had noticed earlier it was the first time Asuka had finally called his name._

 _"It was a joke, try laughing––it'll make your face better." Asuka said._

 _"What's wrong with my face?" Jin questioned._

 _"It looks like its been depressed for years." Asuka said, observing his forever monotone voice._

 _"Your jokes are depressing." Jin replied, and stood himself up. Asuka opened her mouth to speak a comeback but Jin didn't want to make the conversation worse._

 _"Come on, there's work to be done." Jin said, he pointed._

 _"I am letting you hang the clothes on the clothesline, and don't hurt yourself this time." Jin said, his voice deepened. Asuka groaned, she pushed herself up._

 _"Thanks for the warning, hopefully clothes won't strangle me right?" Asuka released a sarcastic tone, she walked towards the door leading outside._

* * *

 _Hanging, pinching with the clothespin, folding––the time was incredibly slow for Asuka. She sighed, her arms were starting to become weary even after just a few clothes. She pivots her head to see Jin cooking at the kitchen. Asuka enlarged her eyes, Jin was in his profile view and since she never really had taken a good look at him, she had noticed the shape of his hair. Its resemblance to a duck's rear end made her giggle, and Jin would see her laughing alone––enough for him to confirm that she was mental. He knew he could never trust her wild and transitional behavior._

 _The fragrance of delicious broth vegetables dashed into Asuka's senses, she had stopped and smell more of it's tantalizing aroma._

 _When lunch was called, Jin prepared the bowls and utensils on the table. He informed Asuka's father, who was now starting to feel better. His headache was starting to fade away, but his whole body demanded for a rest. Asuka joyed to see her father sitting down around the low wooden dining table. Jin positioned their main meal on middle, and they all placed their hands together._

 _"Let's eat!" They all said, with Asuka's voice being the loudest one. Jin removed the bowl's cover, and they all proceeded to become succumbed to the vegetable broth, the pleasure of its smell had attained equality with its delicious taste._

 _While everyone was almost succumbed to their food, Asuka's father had questioned about the previous happenings that day._

 _"Asuka, your pride is the worst attribute you have, control it." Her father shook his head, he lifted his bowl to take a sip._

 _"Yes father." Asuka responded._

 _"Your cooking is very good, Jin." Her father complimented._

 _"Thank you, sir." Jin nodded._

 _Soon, her father started to chuckle. Asuka and Jin stared at him with a curious expression. Asuka took a look at the sides of the room. There was nothing implying a humorous joke. Jin's eyes moved corner to corner, he was starting to conclude that Asuka's family had a case of insanity._

 _Her father lowered his chuckling, and he looked at the two children––now very confused._

 _"Ah, Jin. You would of been a better lady than my daughter will ever be." Her father blurted. Asuka's and Jin's eyes popped out of their eyelids. Asuka's mouth couldn't resist to a chortle. Jin halted his eating._

 _"You're saying that Jin would be better off as a woman?" Asuka said, amused of her father's statement._

 _"A much better woman than you are." Her father answered. Asuka ended up laughing with her head pushed back. Jin blinked again and again, unable to comprehend the situation._

 _"You have been always lazy to learn house chores Asuka. You'd probably repeat the same clothes even if you smell." Her father said thickly. Asuka's laughter stopped, she landed her hand on the table to help her regain focus_

 _"I know laundry!" Asuka shouted, her face wrinkled in anger and her ears fumed._

 _"Heh, You're cooking is terrible." Her father pointed. Asuka raised her arm to her father to nearly whack his bowl._

 _"No," Jin said._

 _Asuka and her father turned their head to Jin, who had finally spoke. His face returned to become expressionless. Asuka's heated face soothed down, but both her and her father had their brows raised._

 _"Asuka is far from what you'd call a terrible chef." Jin spoke._

 _Asuka felt her stomach lighten, and she slowly dropped her arm._

 _"I'd call her a deadly cook, sir." Jin said in deep serious tone, while he took a drink. "She almost made the Kazama family the delicious lunch menu today." Jin's eyebrows wriggled._

 _Asuka froze and her jaw dropped. Her father––while surprised, he had laughed._

 _"No, scratch delicious. Asuka would've have made us too salty." Jin cleared his throat._

 _"I'd be inedible and burnt." Her father followed._

 _"Father!" Asuka exclaimed angrily._

 _"We'd probably all know lunch is ready when the firemen arrives." Jin remarked._

 _"Our funeral would be for dessert."_

 _"Stop!" Asuka folded her arms. Her father still kept on laughing. Jin placed his cup on the table and his eyebrow raised at Asuka. Asuka's lips pinched itself to side, with her eyebrows pulled down heavily to her eyes._

 _"It was a joke, try laughing and it'll make your sense of humor better." Jin said, he winked and Asuka's gasped in disbelief._

 _She'd thought she'd never even see Jin acting this way. Her arms dropped, and she looked away. Her mind had eventually realized what Jin was. Jin was obviously a human being, but she had always had forgotten that he was a child with feelings and thoughts and he wasn't all that serious. He'd be the last person that she could ever thought that can tease her._

 _Asuka inhaled, and landed her fist on the table with a loud thud._

 _"Can you two stop? I get it, I get it." Asuka groaned, her head tilted to her father and to Jin._

 _"I'd always thought you were a sulky child Jin." Her father said, his eyes were barely open due to his smile during laughter._

 _"Nah, he's just being the regular sulky grandpa Jin." Asuka returned to eating. Jin glanced at her and answered back to her father._

 _"Your daughter's jokes makes me miserable, sir."_

 _Her father laughed and patted Asuka back heavily. Asuka's eyes pierced at Jin. Jin covered his face with his bowl, he hid his amusement._

 _"Makes sense, Her jokes seems to ruin a sunny day." Her father said. Asuka remained silent, but her toes curled themselves in frustration._

* * *

 _The clothes lost their dampness when the sun's heated rays had quit the day. Their neighbors' lights turned off in patterns. Asuka carefully folded the last bunch of clothes in their closet, her arms stung._ _The room was dim, and the small lantern was the only thing to provide the sight. Asuka rested her back in the wall, she could hear the clinking of plates and the flowing water in the faucet. Jin was taking care of the dishes from the recent dinner. The dinner they had, had been both been cooked by Asuka and Jin. After their lunch, she asked and begged for Jin to teach her how to cook._

 _A smile released on her lips, she never saw this day coming. Jin's forgiveness to her, and her being the one to say sorry. For a moment, she started to hate herself and she started to regret her attitude on Jin. Especially that one time when he complimented her but then again, she didn't see it coming and then her cheeks started to get flushed up again. And Asuka could not understand why.  
_

 _"Aren't you going to sleep already?" Asuka snapped back to reality when her father spoke. He was laid down on his futon. There was a folded towel placed on his forehead._

 _"Later father, I am not that tired." Asuka answered, she relaxed her arms on her knees._

 _But she brought back those words when she crawled towards her futon and her head landed on her marshmallow like pillow. She closed her eyes and entered the world of the sleep.  
_

 _After an hour, the weight of the blanket pricked sweat out of her small body. Asuka felt her consciousness awake, she kicked the blanket off her and fidgeted. The blanket plopped to the other side. For a second, her mind reminded her that she was sleeping next to Jin. The blanket she removed eventually laid down to his futon. Her eyelids lifted themselves, and even the darkness of her dream had fled in the room._

 _The lantern was turned off and the skin around her eyes fought with her drowsiness to stretch the sight. She pushed her back to get a better view of the room, she pivoted her head to her left. Her father was sleeping and there was only two of them in the room. The futon besides her was empty and it somehow looked like someone had hurried to push the blanket off. She turned her head to see the door presently closed, and her chest clenched tight. She waited for at least footstep to enter her ears. To reassure that Jin was still inside there home, but her body was frozen from reality. The silence of the room was the truth._

* * *

Pumpshale : Late update, that's because of the electricity going on and off due to the typhoon in my country right now (Some Filipino readers out there could probably relate.)

Wohoo, a Jisuka scene finally and there is many more to come. Apparently I made this chapter eventually for Asuka's development as a character and Jin as well. I seriously doubt he was all that serious as a child, and I can really imagine Asuka being an arrogant kiddo, who soon learns her mistakes. This chapter could give a hint on what things lies beneath that hatred filled Kazama Jin, and how Asuka perceived him as a child.

I'm gonna have to announce there is going to be a filler scene in the next chapter, it's a scene especially made for those Jisuka fans. It's not going to contribute much to the plot nor does it contribute to the character development.I'd have to say that the plot's pacing will be a bit slowed down on Chapter 5 and will progress a whole lot more on Chapter 6. Maybe, I'm gonna have to upload Chapter 5 earlier.

Review, follow, or favorite so I can see how this story is going, I'm happy to say this story is really helping me take away my anxiety in writing. Also, Thank you all for your reviews. I read them to cite some improvement and motivation, but at the same time I'm quite terrified to read them as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own Tekken.

(Present)

The new smell of the morning breeze gave an unusual feeling to Asuka, it wasn't easing her out that she was wholly in a city now with the fast paced lifestyle of people and tall buildings placed. She squeezed her eyes shut when someone knocked on the door, still making sure if it was all real. The door opened and her maid was at the door, having her usual pose.

"Good morning Miss Kazama, Asuka."

"Breakfast will be served in just 5 minutes, Let me guide you to the Dining Hall." She said. Asuka pulls up her head from the pillow.

"Alright," Asuka said in a sharp tone, "But can you **please just call me Asuka?** " Her voice developed off balance in irritation and politeness.

"Granted Miss, Asuka." Lucia said, blithely nodding.

Asuka kept on loose trousers and a t-shirt, she grabbed a white cardigan before leaving the room. The elevator and the huge window in the hallway were currently being fixed. The sight made Asuka's mind rerun the previous events last night––with Lucia not even returning to her room to serve dinner.

"What happened to you last night?" Asuka said. They both enter the stairway. Lucia paused to grip on the handle and bow in forgiveness to Asuka.

"Please forgive me Miss Asuka, my coworkers had told me that they were suddenly hearing weird noises near that floor. I was...too scared to go," She gulped, and her body was trembling. "I've heard stories of being attacked by an evil creature in this Zaibatsu, and one of my coworkers got injured very badly from it."

"That one has a name and it's Jin." Asuka said, her eyes bringing no doubt who she was referencing to. Lucia blinked, and she nodded, surprised of Asuka's acknowledgement.

"Le-let us not speak about Mr. Kazama, Jin." Lucia cleared her throat, "Let's get going Miss Asuka."

Asuka and Lucia eventually made their way down to the cafeteria, which was fantastically wide and big with a huge television screen reaching the two corners of the room. Lucia kept on blabbering information to Asuka, but it had got across both to her left ear and to her right ear.

"Miss Asuka, this isn't where you're going to be eating exactly. The cafeteria is an unrestricted place to eat, but it can also be a place for hanging out. "

Men in Tekken Force suits minus the helmets were scattered in the row of tables and chairs, their chatter infuse the whole room. Asuka encountered numerous eyes watching her walk pass, it felt like her high school all over again. They probably had remembered the girl that gave a ruthless welcome to the Mishima Zaibatsu.

"The dining room is specifically for more important people in this Zaibatsu. Mister Kazama, Jin had told me this is where you'll be getting your meals, and these meals are cooked by experts." She pointed.

"As for me, I'll be the one assisting you in there."

She led Asuka to the room at the very edge of the cafeteria, and had provided a pleasant silence. There was a long table with a graceful presentations of the utensils. Lucia offered Asuka a seat at the farthest part of the table, it was only the two of them in the room.

"Lunch will be served to 11:00 am to 1:50 pm while Dinner will be at 6:00 pm to 9:30. You can just come by here and ask for assistance with that phone over there."

"There is basically 3 full meals you can choose from, meal A will consist of old fashioned pancakes, sausages and hot chocolate. " Lucia brought out a notepad.

"Am I going to eat alone?" Asuka said, her eyes traveling across the row of empty seats.

"I cannot tell Miss Asuka, but there is an earlier breakfast shift which is 6:00 am." Lucia said.

As soon as Asuka made her choice, Lucia came in with Asuka's meal.

When Asuka's meal had its metal dome removed, the smell ascended a stimulated pleasure and hunger into Asuka. It was an elegantly presented sautéed beef, a sunny side up egg and a sliced orange on the side.

She couldn't resist but to dig up her food immediately, it's been a while since she could eat something rather delicious. She had to close her eyes when her food had distributed a perfect combination of flavors to her taste buds. She opened her eyes, and Lucia had a closed smile, almost cracking into a laugh. Asuka called it as an invasion of privacy.

Asuka had chipmunk cheeks and she quickly turns away her head from her. While Lucia's shoulders shook from a giggle, her hands covered her laughter briefly. Asuka then tried to avoid that again as much as possible. The door opened, there appears to an elderly wearing round glasses and a lab coat. He seemed to be panting. His hair encircling the bald skin was a mess and looks like as if it hadn't been touched in years.

"Good morning Dr. Boskonovitch." Lucia bowed. The doctor sat down at the nearest chair at the door.

"Good morning Lucia, you know the drill." He adjusted his sleeve.

"Meal A, it is Doctor." Lucia smiled and left the room. The doctor then examined his whole arm. Asuka wondered if he recognized her presence.

"Looks like I sight something in the corner of my eye." He spoke. This time his eyes had widened when he had finally saw Asuka and his face lightened up.

"Oh, Hello there Miss Asuka Kazama." he said. Asuka dropped her fork from her hand.

"Salutations, My name is Doctor Geppetto Boskonovitch."

"You know my name well." Asuka said. Judging from the man's lab coat, he was a scientist.

"Don't be surprised, Mister Kazama gave me every bit of information about you, at least of what he knows." Dr. Boskonovitch said. Asuka raised her brows, she thought if Jin just prepared her to be his test subject to Dr. Boskonovitch.

"He told me something interesting about you last night."

Asuka bit her lip, of all the things that can be talked about. It couldn't be the one when Devil Jin tried to suffocate her and Jin going all crazy on his mother. Not to mention, that it didn't give her a goodnight sleep.

"You share the same abilities with his mother." Dr. Boskonovitch stated. That fact startled Asuka for a bit, it proved her father's theory even further.

"I've told him that his mother had potential to remove and fight against Devil Gene, you too might be as well." He said.

"Good for you that he didn't turn into the **world's crankiest asshole** when you brought that subject up." Asuka crossed her arms and swayed her foot harshly to the floor.

Lucia came in and served his meal, she lifted the metal dome off. Dr. Boskonovitch couldn't help himself from excitement, and he mouthed a _thank you_ to Lucia.

"By that you mean, Any indication about his mother triggers his devil side?" Dr. Boskonovitch readied a napkin on his lap and poured down some honey over his pancakes.

"He becomes way overdramatic with just his humanoid ass." Asuka said, scowling at the thought.

"He misses his mother, Jun." Dr. Boskonovitch replied, "Greatly." He takes a bite of his pancakes.

"Ever since her disappearance, it quite left a burden in him. He's going to rely on himself to take control of his Devil gene," Dr. Boskonovitch said. "He's not the master of it."

"The Devil Gene causes him to gain supernatural traits, and become quite a mad devil, aggressive and very violent. This persona of Jin is bound to create massive destruction all around, and it takes control of him. Jin usually is not conscious with his own actions, and he suffers a temporary memory loss."

Asuka's body lurched forward, and her lips separated in curiosity.

"Jun took role in fully imprisoning the devil gene's control on him––somehow, it still finds its way on taking over Jin even with her power. It's out of control."

"But with your potential Asuka Kazama, we can find a way to have the complete removal of the Devil Gene and we can further expand our knowledge on it." Dr. Boskonovitch takes a sip of his hot chocolate. Asuka glanced at him, then Jin's words came into her. _'But In the end….you can't really save me.'_

"But I think Jin's more into wars than removing his devil side." Asuka said, "He doesn't really seem desperate." Asuka turned away.

"Well, I see nothing wrong with this experiment." Dr. Boskonovitch smiled, "There's even an advantage of learning new things that can be quite helpful to my other studies," He coughed.

"Do you know why Jin has been doing these ridiculous things lately? Is it his Devil gene that causes him to start these wars?" Asuka said, releasing her crossed arms.

"Ah, well I think it would be better if you'd talk to him about that. He's been doing the wars for a long time now, and it's purely his human decision." Dr. Boskonovitch chuckled. Asuka puffed away her breath.

"Asking him with that topic again will just get us into a rough fight, he'll surely would want to kill me already." Asuka said, handling the sliced half of the peeled orange and biting it.

"While Jin maybe a very reticent man. I am no stranger to his reasons on why he had started this war. He owes a lot to you, I'm positive that he'll tell you." Dr. Boskonovitch said, spreading more butter on his pancakes.

"He owes what from me exactly?" Asuka said, slouching her back with her arms crossed again.

"With your ability, you can do Jun's role, it will mean a lot to him and…..I know well the attack that happened in Osaka." Dr. Boskonovitch takes another bite of his pancakes.

"He even told you that?" Asuka said, lowering her eyes.

"Yes." Dr. Boskonovitch lightly wipes way his mouth with a tissue.

"He knows what he had done, but these wars are all not for nothing."

'Then what are these wars for then?' His last sentence repeatedly played in Asuka's mind.

"Anyway, I am very lucky that I was able to meet you without even having to look around in this ginormous building." He chuckled.

"You are welcome to enter my laboratory at the basement, but Mister Jin Kazama had told me not to force you in the research, so it is by your will if you'll participate it or not. But please do." He said, he was finally done with his meal. He seats up and nods to Asuka. He leaves the room while fixing his coat. Asuka examined her hands, Jun's disappearance did mean a lot to him. If she was to take her role, she'd imagine Jin being not too happy about it. By his own words, Asuka speculated that Jun disappearance may have caused Jin to think she was not able to save him.

"Miss Asuka, would you like a trivia?" Lucia carefully collects the plates, she figured Asuka was bored. She was still sitting, with her stare towards the door.

"Uhm, why not?" Asuka said, she now took awareness around her.

"Can you guess how old Doctor Boskonovitch is?" Lucia smiled. Asuka saw her eagerness in the topic.

"80, I guess?" Asuka said, she knew it was trick question, 's physical appearance wouldn't tell it all.

"Nope, He's 121 years old!" Lucia shouted cheerfully, Asuka knitted her eyebrows together.

" **121? Are you kidding me?!"** Asuka said in disbelief, while she may have expected it. She never guessed that he was over a hundred.

"He was a prodigy, he had developed the technology in this Zaibatsu that made robots as their main defense. He's amazing." Lucia said while readying the plates on the trolley. Lucia kept talking on and on, Asuka became astonished by the man she just talked to, she found herself embarrassed from having little knowledge on his accolades. When everything was cleaned up, Asuka readied herself to leave.

"Miss Asuka, Will you be helping out with Dr. Boskonovitch's research?" Lucia said curiously.

Asuka froze, and from their earlier discussion, she became eager to meet Dr. Boskonovitch again but that would mean that she'll be undergoing various experiments on her body.

"I guess I'll be." Asuka said slowly. Lucia broke a smile, she seemed way too happy from Asuka's response. It ate her small face away.

"You-you will be a great help to Dr. Boskonovitch and Mister Kazama, Jin!" She became hesitant to speak, but she was able to say it out smoothly.

Now that Lucia had mentioned that coming into that laboratory would mean that Asuka would be helping Jin, it gave a weird feeling to her. It even had concluded to her that the research is mainly about helping Jin. She soon had questioned if she'd really be going, but It wouldn't hurt right? However, She gritted her teeth––the thought of Jin's sudden attitude to her last night fought against the decision to go to the laboratory. She sighed in relief, she wasn't obligated to go anyway.

* * *

The bathroom was bigger than their home's living room. Filled with reflections of granite and extravagance. Asuka placed her damp toothbrush beside the sink, it was an abomination to the luxurious atmosphere. She undressed herself and seeped through the warm shower. She tampered with almost all of the bathroom toiletries. The shower water had sluiced off the soap on her skin and the foamy liquid whirls around her feet,

Asuka left her presence in the shower, but there remained a synthetic smell of luscious soap. Asuka wrapped the soft towel around her body, beads of water streak down to her legs and chest. Droplets of water coming from her hair land on the floor, forming little puddles. She hurries to the door, trailing drips of water.

Asuka rotates her hand to further open the door, but paused to look for a hairdryer in the room. She spots it, in a plastic box attached to wall next to the mirror. Asuka detached her hand on the door handle and proceeded. Her heel runs into something wet, it skids down smoothly and her weight becomes pulled by gravity down to the floor. Her back hit on the hard marble. Asuka groaned, the pain progressed very quickly through her back.

* * *

The elevator doors was currently was being fixed by some mechanics, Lucia greeted them as she passed by. She held a huge fabric bag, big enough to have it held in both of her arms. She stopped by a just far distance from her desired destination, her whole body stiffened to see Jin standing at Asuka's door. He was knocking at her door and soon he found Lucia, terrified and frozen. Lucia felt her heartbeat sprung out to her throat, she knew it was going to be her unlucky day. She shook her head.

"Good morning, Mister Kazama, Jin." She said, she could sense that her eyes weren't blinking. Jin looked at her, and Lucia thanked the fact he didn't react that much. Jin instead nodded.

"Please excuse me Mister Kazama, Jin as I have to uh…" Lucia came closer to him but she tried not to face in front of him the bag, her heartbeat blasted a billion times and she wished she could swallow the whole bag to hide it. She brushed off pass Jin. Lucia knocked on the door as well.

"What will you be doing in her room?" Jin said, he gave her a look showing how strangely she was acting.

"I had forgotten my duty this morning to place some rugs at her bathroom." she said, her eyes became watery. "Please, Don't fire me Mr. Kazama, Jin please don't," she pleaded. Jin didn't became startled at all, he was about to reply when Asuka's groan reached outside her room. Lucia and Jin turned their eyes on the door.

"Open it, quickly." Jin commanded, the maid dropped her bag and brought out her keys.

Asuka tried pushed herself away from the ground, she pressed her palms on the marble floor. The pain kept stroking her back, she bit her lip as her legs were able to stood but her foot touched a puddle of water, making her slip again. Her rumps crash to the floor, it carried along her back. The pain became doubled and she was frustrated more than ever, her nails screeched onto the floor. She heard footsteps, and the door opened but it had hit her head. Asuka grunted at the slightly opened door, Lucia stuck her head out.

"Miss Asuka!" Lucia slipped herself on the narrow doorway and came near to Asuka. She grasped on her arms to pull her up. More pain plucked into Asuka's back.

" **Stop! Stop!"** Asuka shouted, shaking her arms off Lucia.

"I can't stand up! **My back freaking hurts."** Asuka said in a rough tone. Lucia stepped back, and her eyes began to water. Asuka lowered her eyes to see Lucia's legs shaking. A pair of black slacks came into her view, she looked up to see Jin. Jin's eyes dropped down onto Asuka. She fidgeted a question of what was he even doing here.

She then realized, she was only clothed in a towel. The color of rose discolored her hot pale cheeks. She tightly held the towel wrapped on her chest while her legs curled themselves up.

Jin brings himself down to slip his arms behind Asuka's legs and her shoulders.

"What are you-" Asuka hesitated a bit, she feels her body from head to toe scorch from redness.

He carries her up with no sign of him struggling with her weight. Asuka's arms avoided contact with his chest.

" **Get me down!"** She tried jerking her back to tussle out of his arms. **"I don't need your help!"**

"You are just hurting yourself more." Jin said, stopping for a bit to look at Asuka.

Asuka kept her mouth closed, the impulse to shout at him became dry. Her shoulders looked fragile enough to be broken by his robust arms but his delicate grasp made her feel comfort and it made her bear the pain. It was slowly fading.

Her head was touching Jin's chest, the sound of his heartbeat drifted her at ease. Those small thumps, slow and steady. It made her reminisce something in her childhood but she soon could feel her head wanting to pull down and rest into his shoulders.

Her consciousness resisted, and the bed drew nearer. Jin laid her down gingerly on the mattress, Asuka started to internally panic when the back part of her towel loosened. Jin stepped back, Lucia stood at the foot of Asuka's bed. It even made Asuka's heart beat quickly when Jin stared back at her. Those gentle looking eyes piercing through her dignity.

"Does it hurt too much?"

Asuka's head motioned a "No".

'No, no, no he isn't asking me this right now!', she thought. She couldn't scream whatsoever, the panic made her whole muscles numb.

"Do you want to be checked by the doctor?" Jin said, unknown to him of how he was making Asuka more tensed up. It wasn't going to make it all better that she felt completely nude even if her skin underneath a towel. Jin had his eyes darted on her. She knew he wouldn't be someone to get perverted thoughts but he was still a man.

Asuka shook her head, 'please leave already!' she squirmed within her mind **.**

"I don't want this to happen again Lucia, or else I'll get you fired." Jin said, his tone strong but mellow. "Get her dressed." Jin left the room, leaving Asuka to exhale out everything. Her back pain didn't even bother to hurt anymore.

Asuka quickly grabbed the pillow above her and buried her face on it. Her shoulders tightened when she screamed into the pillow. She had yell out every inch of her embarrassment. Her knees kicked into the bed's sheets. Asuka's whole body felt mortified.

"Miss Asuka, please forgive me." Lucia said, her face worrisome. "Would you like me to prepare your clothes?"

" **What the hell was Jin even doing here?"** Asuka said tautly, taking her face slightly away from the pillow.

"I do not know Miss Asuka. Mister Kazama, Jin had arrived first at your door," Lucia said, she opened the closet near her bed.

She can see in the closet's mirrored door that Asuka still had her face buried in the pillow. She just pondered of all the possible things Jin was thinking in his mind. With the way Jin handled the situation, she wouldn't know how to talk to Jin normally again. Her image of having a reddish and a _almost-nude_ body would have been burned into the back of his mind. Asuka cringed, her head dug deep into the pillow and rolled her body to the other direction.

"Miss Asuka, I'll make sure to leave to room for moment as you change into your underwe-" Lucia turned her head, she jumped. **"Miss Asuka!,"** her hands flew to cover her mouth.

Asuka was about to twist her body to turn but from her legs and back. Nothing was covering _that part_. Asuka's eyes jolted in surprise and terror, her towel had loosened completely. Asuka stood her back up and her arms cling into her chest to keep the cloth from falling. Pain flows thickly into her back again. Lucia's eyes were wide and her mouth was covering up a chuckle. Asuka redness was more dominant than before, she grabbed her pillow and threw them at Lucia, which sat down the floor, her hands on her stomach.

" **Get my clothes now!"** Asuka said, with her teeth gritted. The embarrassments she had for the day had fueled her violent behavior.

* * *

The laboratory, now lit with hundreds of bright square lights was rather pristine and built with the newest type of technology. Computer screens were attached to the surfaces, each screen illustrating lab reports. The elevator doors opened with a rubber suction like sound. Jin came out, he seemed to be the only one clothed in black. Dr. Boskonovitch fled all across the sections of the room, checking each of his fellow scientist. Jin entered the room to be greeted by a minority of people, majority were busy. Jin walked right up to Dr. Boskonovitch, he greets Jin.

"I've met Asuka Kazama previously during my breakfast and yes, you were quite right about her foul language." Dr. Boskonovitch said jokingly, he was typing something into the computer.

"Did you got her angry?" Jin said, bothersome about their meeting. Dr. Boskonovitch paused to look at Jin, lowering his eyes underneath his glasses.

"Nope but lad, I think it would be better if you didn't left her naive about your main motives of the war––better tell her now. I beg of you." He said.

"Doctor," Jin sighed, "I'll tell her when it's the right time."

"But it seems you too, have repressed anger on her?" Dr. Boskonovitch said, "She had told me that you seem to shift into anger whenever she mentions a certain topic about your mother?" Dr. Boskonovitch squinted his eyes.

"I've just recently thought about something last night, doctor." Jin placed his hands in his pockets, solidifying his serious look.

"It's possible, that this research may be putting Asuka in danger as well." Jin said abruptly, to leaving the statement to be dug deeper by Dr. Boskonovitch. Silence entered the conversation, but Dr. Boskonovitch broke through it.

"The risk of her getting harmed is in there lad. I will not deny." He said. Jin's eyes turned away, thinking of the possible consequences that may happen to Asuka. His mind lead him to think of Jun again. Jun and the Devil Gene were never at peace. She tamed it, but she had never been able to remove it at all. Asuka might give the same results, the same answers. That nobody can ever take this curse away from him.

"But if Miss Asuka were to join now at enough time we can study how to control that gene with her power and it can benefit you." Dr. Boskonovitch said, giving a proud look on Jin.

"It has never been like that, it's been a curse ever since my birth." Jin said, "It did not only made me suffer but also my mother." Jin clenched his fist, his veins have something fiery rush into them. His devil side gave a hint of anger.

"We'll see then." Dr. Boskonovitch said, bringing back his face to the computer screen. Jin left in another route, to leave the room.

The devil buried deep himself, arose his maddening voice into his mind. Jin squeezed his eyes, _he_ was taking over.

" _ **We both made her suffer.**_ _ **I am not one, I am**_ _ **you**_ _ **as well Jin."**_

* * *

"You have a choice to let this be easy." The devil tormented, making Jin surrender further more. His heart pulsated forcefully in his whole body. His breath became hastened, as if it was reviving itself from drowning.

"No." Jin said breathlessly, with his eyes squeezed shut. His hand enfolded his other hand, begging for cooperation to stop.

"That Kazama girl, she has a pretty face doesn't she Jin?" the devil's voice crawled on him. Anger overtook his facial features, with his eyes bolting crimson. He would never want the devil to witness the feelings he was starting to grow onto Asuka. The fact that he knows Asuka might mirror Jun's connection with him.

"But I'd thought she'd look more beautiful with fear and terror draped all over her." He teased.

" **Stop."** Jin said, he tried to collect his raw voice but the devil side was blending in. With all his rage and frustration, the devil took over. His human consciousness fell apart, and devilish marks appeared in his chest. His eyes glinted red, and he brought up his other hand, now with claws. He was still wearing his suit, but he looked on his shadow to see his horns have grown.

"Why do you always fall for my games?" Devil Jin laughed, "You could've acted being interested, because I know you truly are." He said, his other side remained silent. He sneered, he could feel Jin listening to him but he chose not to fight back, for this time around.

"You've done something that impressed me, good now let's see if you can hold your silence longer."

* * *

Pumpshale's note : **I'M SO SORRY LOVELY READERS. WEEKLY UPDATING IS OVER, I'M SO SORRY.**

I repeat, I am so sorry. Schoolwork is now a huge pain, and I'll be having midterms and finals every 2 weeks. But do not expect for an update for every 2 weeks (after exams, all of my subjects have individual projects and man, not only are they time consuming, it's making my wallet a home for dusts.) I cannot keep any promises now, there is a high probability that this fanfic will only be updated monthly. To tell you all the truth, chapter 8 is halfway finished and I had to tweak this chapter to make it less a filler chapter. I hope you all understand, I'm very sorry. I really want to finish this story, but I do not want to rush it at the same time. I haven't even touched _word_ for weeks, and that is **seriously upsetting.** I can't really explain how I just miss writing so much when I'm doing schoolwork.

To those lovely readers and especially those who have reviewed, favorited and followed, **you are all the greatest motivators for me and this story**. Thank you all again, the feedback has shocked me and touched my heart. It means so much for me, and it strives me to do better each time. Please do leave a review, favorite and follow to see where this fanfic is going. Every single review means so much, thank you all again.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own Tekken.

(Present)

Soft knocks were delivered on Asuka's door.

"Can I come in now Miss Asuka?" Lucia's voice was smudged against the door.

"Does it even matter anymore?" Asuka barked. The knocking was silenced.

"Miss Asuka?" the voice asked naively. Asuka sighed and opened the door. Lucia was casually surprised for a second, and Asuka fled into her bed. Lucia went straight into the bathroom to place the rugs, while Asuka dried her hair with the hair dryer she asked Lucia to reach for her.

Asuka pulled her hair with her fingers. There was no longer a dribble of liquid gushing between. When Lucia had finished her job, she stood beside Asuka––doing nothing other than having her eyes locked on her. The skin between Asuka's eyebrows wrinkled, Lucia's silent stare brought a fusion of irritation and worry.

"What?" Asuka said, her head moved up and down––curiously scanning Lucia, who's poker-faced expression has not been changed for minutes.

"I have to guide you to the laboratory, right Miss Asuka?" Lucia spoke, her body's pasted position made her look like a doll. Asuka's gaze turned away, and she scratched her head.

"Now?," Asuka said, "Wait, did that idiot ordered you?" Her eyes squinted.

"Who? Mister Kazama, Jin?" Lucia asked.

"You didn't need to state to obvious," Asuka said, "And he said he wouldn't force me," she mumbled.

"Hah! He surely knows how to speak contradictory."

"What do you mean Miss Asuka?" Lucia asked, her head tilted while she questioned.

"Oh come on Lucia, Why else are you even really into getting me inside the laboratory?" Asuka said. She waved her hand. Lucia's face pressed back into her chin, and her eyebrows rose.

"Miss Asuka, what are you speaking about?" Lucia said, "Mister Kazama, Jin had ordered me nothing nor did anyone ever even tell me to get you in the laboratory."

"Then what has gotten you excited about bringing me to the lab?" Asuka looked up to her, and shrugged.

"Well," Lucia said, "It's just that I'd like to finally see Mister Kazama, Jin free from becoming that evil creature." This time, her statuette body had moved––her mouth cracked a smile.

"Why do you seem to care?" Asuka propped forward and stood up, she placed her hands on her hips.

"The "evil creature" has wrecked my job as a maid ever since Miss Asuka, like Dr. Boskonovitch had said you can help get rid of it like Mister Kazama Jin's mother once was able to fight against it. The more that "evil creature" is less of a threat, the more I can run my job at night smoothly. "

"So it's no big secret in Zaibatsu about _him_?"

"From what I've been told, the ones who are more likely to know about _him_ , are the ones who are able to encounter Mister Kazama, Jin usually in the daylight." Lucia answered.

"The guards in the elevator are most likely to be his victims, and maids are susceptible when they work at night." Lucia gulped. Asuka's head slightly slanted in Lucia's last word.

"That idiot really digs nighttime." Asuka marveled, her mind flashes the image of Devil Jin still in his youth, with the moon only one to illuminate his devilish features.

"However, his victims are usually able to freely recover in a short time thanks to the advanced technology in the Zaibatsu."

"So, Miss Asuka will you be helping with the research? I mean now?" Lucia said, with a smile. Asuka paused to look at her, she thought to frown but her face gave up on it. Instead, her soft features were shown. Her mouth stayed perfectly still, but its corners were gently down. Her eyes showed an expression of light worry.

"It's not that easy making that decision." Asuka grunted, she strolled around the room away from Lucia. She folded her arms and rested her back against the wall beside the balcony door.

"What seems to be stopping you Miss Kazama? May I ask?" Lucia questioned politely, she was planted in her place. Uneasiness hurled through Asuka's stomach to her chest. Asuka's eyes looked down. Lucia nodded to Asuka, gesturing her patience to wait for her reply. Asuka exhaled, to give an illusion that she was taking the churn of emotions away by her breath.

"After what Jin has done, I don't think I'd be giving myself respect if I were to still help him," Asuka said, "I just can't–" Asuka felt her eyes slowly start to burn. Her throat was pulling her voice down.

"It'd feel like….I just forgave him like that,"Asuka's voice started to get shaky, unable to conceal her vulnerability that was breaking out of her.

"After what he has done….no I cannot forgive him…." Her eyes released a tear, Asuka quickly wiped it away. The moment brought the past back into her thoughts, and it stung painfully.

Schooldays turned into hell. She was unable to escape the pit hole of discrimination. Disgust plastered around you and you come home, bruised up from the sick pranks your classmates bring up on you. The faulty bike. That prank.

It was the worst of all the pranks, it made her father miserable and worried about Asuka for days. That prank led her to have coma but she was able to wake up in the hospital. It was no surprise that she would see her father have dark circles under his bloodshot eyes.

"Everyone in this world never will." Asuka said coldly, she tightened the fold of her arms. The thought of Jin even made her grit her teeth but the image of another Jin came into her mind. The kind and gentle, caring Jin. It made her want to puke but she banged her head on the wall. Her previous thoughts on Jin's true nature had been roughly pushed away, and it all went down on Jin was truly an evil and psychotic devil. The memories of the war had buried the thoughts of his "good side", if he ever even truly has one.

"He's one sick asshole for this war he created." Asuka said, her head rested sideways. Lucia bared an empathetic face, but her body was frozen from what was it was suppose to do with Asuka.

"I am sorry Miss Asuka, I am truly sorry for asking." Lucia implored. Asuka's eyes moved to a corner to spot Lucia. She lifted her back against the wall.

"How about you? You know that Jin's very well an asshole right?" Asuka asked in a brash tone, "You want to know how many homes have been caught in fire? How many children are homeless and orphaned in Osaka?" Asuka questioned roughly, her expression sparked in anger but her eyes were glistening with water. She walked nearer to Lucia with heavy stomping, Asuka's face was extremely infuriated. Lucia's lips quivered, unable to reply to Asuka. She rushed her arms into to her own chest in fear.

"Miss Asuka, please calm down." Lucia said.

Asuka snapped back to herself the moment she had seen Lucia's eyes, she pivoted around to kick the bed beside her. She runs her fingers through her hair, and bit her lip aggressively.

"I'm sorry." Asuka blurted, she gripped tight onto the top of her hair. She hit the bed again with great impact, it created a loud thump. Asuka's body crashed to her knees, her arms located beneath her head and she hid her face from the bed's sheet. Her anger was sparking without control, and she didn't know how to let it out. Her bawling fist longed to hit something. Asuka ignored the pain that was growing from her clenched fist and even the way she had bitten her lip. The pain was something to disperse her burning frustration, but it was unsatisfying. She could feel that her blood was now having a hard time circulating in her palms.

But she realized there was no conclusive satisfaction. Asuka slackened every movement and let her eyes release tears. Her head brushed away from silk, and it caught the tears that drew darkened spots. Her feelings started to conflict. She hated crying, but she let it flow within her emotions, it was the only thing helping her. She could've hope her father's hands to stroke her hair, and she wouldn't feel so hopeless. But she was still left tainted in agony, no one was going to comfort her and no one could bring back the peaceful life she and her father once had.

"I won't be helping with the research." Asuka said coldly, with her reasons purely for retaliation. She wanted Jin to suffer more than she and everyone went through.

Lucia let the moment pass in silence, and she bowed her head.

"Miss Asuka, forgive me for my ludicrous actions and words. I'll be leaving." Lucia said, turning her body to exit the room. "Please do not hesitate to call me, if you need my assistance."

"I'm sorry, Miss Asuka." Lucia said in casual tone before closing the door, her eyes ignited sympathy.

"Like crying will do anything…" Asuka muttered to herself, with her teeth locked together. Her tears were still uncontrollable, and it started to get irritating. Asuka held her face by both of her arms, she sniffed. Her fist clenched, she needed to let this anger let out steam physically.

* * *

The strong time of daylight was rush time for each body in the laboratory, everyone was occupied to their work. The glint of equations flashed into Dr. Boskonovitch's rounded and weakly glasses. His paperwork was tugged in his armpit, and a dark pen was freewheeling on his fingers. He eventually threw his paperwork on the table beside him, and fixed his shaggy hair––only for him to make it messier than before. At his back, his team of scientists having a debate whether that Osakan woman will only hinder the research.

"The experiments that you are going conduct on her may end up in a failure , thus a waste of time."

"Also, Jin Kazama won't be the head forever, a step closer to his plan is a step closer to maybe his own death." The young scientist said, "Next thing we'd know is that someone will manipulate this research for something else."

"Excuse me, Shall we conduct another observation today doctor?" A fellow scientist approached Dr. Boskonovitch, he pointed towards the hologram board. He spoke a keyword and the hologram board wiped away any of the writing clutter, there it presented a visual of what is happening outside Jin's office. The angle of the view was from the top, but it showed a wide range of sight. The colors seems to be at its best, but the frame rate would go clunky every few minutes. Transitioning to smooth and rough. It was enough to show Devil Jin flexing his dark and enormous wings, he was smirking at someone away from the camera's view––sadistically.

"Yes, yes!," He joyed with a thin voice, cheering at the visual. His reaction caught the young female scientist attention, it felt weird for her seeing the doctor smile at scene where someone is being almost killed.

"We'll just need to get Miss Asuka Kazama in the scene, and see how it goes!" He said, with his smiles reaching up to the corners of his face.

"Go and try to call her to the scene!" He commanded the assistant, which he obeyed.

"You're breaking the rules, Boskonovitch." The female scientist responded urgently. Dr. Boskonovitch fixed his coat, and the female scientist crossed her arms.

"The rule of forcing her? No-no, I said the word _try._ So it's merely still just an invitation." He teasingly smiled.

* * *

The whole modern dojo was roaring with cheers. People were circled around the fight that raised up the intensity of the room.

Asuka shielded her head with her arms. The guard was effective when her opponent blasted heavy attacks over it. Asuka hit back with a low kick, and she swayed her elbow to punch her opponent––Asuka crouched to twirl and raise to propel her foot. Her opponent laid on the floor, breathing short with sweat glistened over his bare chest––but he locked a glare on Asuka. He forwarded his foot, and there quickly followed his other foot. His legs created a motion of a fast counter clockwise. Asuka glided backward, avoiding his attack. He got back on his feet after a headstand. His punches where rhythmic along with his feet––as if he was just dancing. Asuka's heart was pumping, his attacks were so fast that she wasn't able to address after each hit.

He was quick in positioning his body upside down, and his legs wavered over Asuka. He had himself whirling around attacks with his legs. Asuka's instincts pushed her body sideward. She let her opponent come near to her, carefully avoiding his lower attacks to provide defense. When he started to distribute jabs while standing, Asuka took the moment to grip tight on his head and grab him near her. She knocked his head down to the floor, and took hold of his leg––she swung it to the air. He came down, while Asuka repeated a pattern of punches and kicks. She dashed forward for more damage and both of her crunched fist punched him down to the floor as her last move. He gave a sound of a cough, and after a few seconds of not standing up––Asuka acknowledged she won.

Asuka now tried to smooth out her rough breathing. Strands of her hair stuck to her perspiring forehead. The feeling of victory was overtaking the metallic taste of blood in her lips added. Small claps and cheers from the modern training dojo's audience fed into her ear. While no smile was formed, Asuka can't help but feel freely relaxed and relieved. She looked down on her defeated opponent, which was starting to recover himself on the floor.

"Looks like it does run in the Kazama Blood." He said, he quickly jumps up from his feet. He was breathing calmly compared to Asuka. Sweat glistened over his dark skin. He was Brazillian with thick knotty coils of hair strings. A capoeira master, Eddy Gordo.

Lucia handled a towel and a bottle of water to Asuka. Asuka thanked her and wiped her sweat with the towel. She gulped down the cold water, giving her a hint of freshness.

"Thanks, but my family name is not something to be proud of," Asuka snorted, the aftermath of the fight still left her to breathe heavily––making it looked as if she was angrily tired, "All thanks to Jin." Eddy shook his head.

"I was referring to strength and discipline––you were wise enough to register first the timing of my attacks," Eddy said, and he bent over to get his towel on the other side of the floor.

"I didn't even think you'd be so harsh on him." Eddy remarked, as he faced her straightly again.

"Are you stupid? He almost killed me and everyone else!" Asuka questioned in a insulting manner, bringing the topic back to Jin almost changed her attitude. Soon enough, Asuka wanted to slap her mouth for showing such disrespect to her opponent.

"I'm sorry." Asuka said repeatedly, while she shook her head. Eddy froze, and Asuka thought about him bringing another rematch. Fortunately, he just circled his towel on his wrists.

"I just find it odd how he even let you live in this place, and you're still breathing." Eddy casts his eyes towards her solemnly.

"You're after him as well right? And I don't see you being thrown in the prison cells here after what you've done yesterday."

That statement made every part of Asuka's body hard to move. Her bones hinged tight. Her throat and her mind contained nothing in reply. She wanted to be angry, but Eddy had a point. She somehow refused to understand it more due to the anger that was slowly rushing in her blood.

The only thing that replied back was a door opening. Someone came in the room, first talking to the people around the training area. A person pointed at Asuka and that someone came near to Asuka. Asuka recognized the white lab coat but it wasn't Dr. Boskonovitch.

"Good early afternoon Miss Asuka Kazama, Mishima Labs would like you to collaborate with us by means of the Devil Gene research." The man said. Asuka's wholly felt bitter, she placed her hand on her hips. Lucia was at her back, with anxiousness drawn all over her eyes.

"I won't be helping research." Asuka glared, her throat started to prickle when she tried to be apologetic––she couldn't be.

"Miss Kazama, let me elaborate. Jin Kazama is in his other state right now, it would be the perfect moment for you to––"

"I don't care." Asuka snapped, "Let that asshole suffer the way he needs to be." She brushed past him and Lucia followed. Eddy crossed his arms, surprised from the conversation. The scientist paused with his mouth open. Asuka stormed out of the room, leaving everyone speechless.

* * *

For the whole week, there was almost no interaction between the Asuka and Jin. He was busy, dealing with his sinister side bringing further down his reputation as the main head. He soon started to fear the thought of his own army turning back at him. Asuka avoided him, even though she longed to knock him out of the building. She also avoided as much as possible about the topic of the research, if she were to meet Dr. Boskonovitch––she had dozens explanations. All were just a rephrase of the sentence, _'I cannot forgive him'_ And then she'd elaborate with the same things.

But what she didn't know , Jin was practically trying his best to get a proper conversation with her. She'd brushed him off harshly at the hallways and refused to show up in his office. He wouldn't chase after her, since his head was now filling with qualms that he might not be ready to tell her. One night, he eventually stood by her door. He raised his hand to knock, his palms were sweating. His heart was being tugged by his nervousness but he was able to do it.

The door opened halfway for Asuka to squeezed in her body. Her eyes only met with his chest. With the neutral emotion of her face, Jin took the remaining seconds to observe her features. Her eyebrows were of a mature woman, someone you can label as a strong one and it paid tribute to Asuka's traits. Her eyes were always sharp and fierce, in another way around it had versatility in staying lovely that is if she were to keep a calmed face all the time. Her delicate eyelashes moved downwards to blink and the chocolate tint of her eyes met with his. All of her calm features faded into anger.

"What the hell do you want?" Asuka asked, almost wanting to slam the door shut into his face.

"I'd like to talk to you," Jin answered, "Once again, I am sorry for my behavior that night." He had the tiniest hope that Asuka will ever accept that apology. Asuka snapped her head back, and let out a small sound of scorn into her mouth.

"Sorry? tell that to the whole world." Asuka said, she didn't dare to look at his eyes again. It made her sick and she wanted to gouge them out with her fist. It took a couple of seconds before Jin could answer her back. Her reply didn't made him angry, and he tried to keep their conversation away from an argument.

"Asuka, let me explain myself." Jin placed the top of the door to push it back lightly, giving an entrance to room. Asuka saw more of it as an invasion of privacy, she pushed back the door with her other hand behind it. Giving a rapid speed of it almost shutting, but Jin quickly stopped her. Punching the door with a loud thud. It produced a crack on her door, Asuka's lips split in surprise.

"I'm telling you now, that it's not all what you think it is." Jin said. "This war isn't for myself." Asuka's face turned to look at him, his eyebrows showed hints of exasperation. Asuka angrily drove her fist into his face, she intended for him to step backwards and he did. Asuka gritted her teeth and her fist clenched furiously.

"Bullshit, it's still a war you've created that won't be ever be justifying the suffering everyone have been through." Asuka yelled. Jin was extremely frozen in what he was going to say next, she was angry now and his whole plan had became a mess.

"You've asked my motives of the war once, and I told you that I'll answer––" Asuka cut him off.

"I don't need your answers now," Asuka yelled, "I know you're just a sick person no matter what you do."

Asuka shut down the door in front of Jin. Jin gave up, left the hallway as if nothing happened. He was biting his cheeks. He couldn't understand if he was hurt or angry by her insults. He didn't feel the rage of his other side rushing to him, and it made him ponder.

He walked around the building to refresh his mind, and to the rooftop with the ends like it was reaching the corners of the whole earth. He shoved his bulky hands in his pockets and rested his sight on the sky.

The stars accompanied comfort, and the wide field of the twinkling stars made him reminisce his childhood. His mother loved stargazing, they'd sit in the bare ground and his mother's arms would provide the warmth around his body. Those stars always reminded him of peaceful memories.

The extensive incandescent points in the night shot back a memory into his eyes and the lost memory made Jin stand astonished and shocked.

* * *

(Past)

 _Asuka looked at her father first, her guts were apparently approving of her not waking up her father. It was a wrong decision, but she chose it anyway. She tiptoed to exit the room, the lights were all turned off. Asuka scanned the living room and kitchen, the plates were now in the storage where it was being dried. Asuka used her instincts to find the door leading outside, and she slid it open._

 _The night's chilled wind engaged forcefully the dark air. The grass was dyed down to its darkest color, and the marbled moon seeped behind each green strand. Before the grass was the wooden porch, and a silhouette of a sitting boy in the wood was drawn in front of the uprising moon._

" _Jin!" She immediately recognized the figure, she shouted but not too loud to be heard inside their house. The silver luminescence of the moon revealed the shadow's face. She once again encountered Jin's gentle face looking through her. But his appearance hit her with agitation. The was a trail of crimson crashing into his dainty cheek. Asuka's small lips drew apart, and her body became unresponsive for a moment._

" _Jin, your cheek!" She muttered and her mind quickly thought going back to her father. Jin could already read what was in her mind._

" _No Asuka, I'm fine." He said. Asuka's hands were already placed on the door, and she spat back._

" _You call that thing in your cheek fine?" She extended her arm, and Jin grasped her hand within his reach._

" _I don't want any more trouble in your father's house," he spoke. "Sit next to me, and everything will be good." He had his hand clasping her, he invited Asuka beside him._

" _What are you doing outside?" Asuka hesitated, and the view of his full body came by. It looks like as if his clothes quarreled with itself. Wrinkles and crumples of fabric bore on his shirt. All of this mess wasn't adequate to the expression of his face. It remained lukewarm and fixated. The moonlight pronounced his skin, like a pearl shimmering deep in the dark ocean. But his eyes beneath the moon were his most gifted feature of them all, that made Asuka stare at him more than usual._

" _Stargazing." He replied back, with his soothing tone of voice. Asuka followed the direction of his head tilting up. She was oblivious to the sea of stars sparkling above her. She had to blink again to reassure that what was above was one of the most beautiful things she ever saw. The night's dust hovered between them, adding more to the enchanting view._

 _Asuka was completely entranced. The jeweled stars claimed the supreme freedom of the once vacant sky and it stirred up the darkness it held. The darkness was adorned with the twinkling of a million gems._

" _The stars are just so tranquil and beautiful." Jin said, and Asuka brought her head back down to his view. She could see his eagerness in reaching the starry sky. Asuka figured out the metaphor. Jin's words reminded her of someone._

" _Are you missing Jun?" Asuka blurted out, and Jin stared openly at her. His thickly eyebrows moved up._

" _Yes, I am." He said with confidence, there was no hint of embarrassment to his confession. Asuka's head slanted, she observed his eyes once again. It was staring directly at her. Asuka stretched her head forward to examine it further. Only this time she could realize that his gruff eyebrows were complimenting his demeanor. Strong and Gentle._

" _A-Asuka, what are you…" Jin jerked back his head in surprise, Asuka's face were coming near to his. His face became heated and a finger poked the hard skin between his eyebrows._

" _Did you get these from your father?" Asuka said and she scurried back to her place. Her finger still pointed to his eyebrows. It took a moment for Jin to realize what was she pointing._

" _Yes, I guess so." He said while his hands caressed the small hairs. This caused Asuka to become wholly curious about his family tree, and her mind itched to know more about his family._

" _Where is he?" Asuka asked straightly, and she was going to bug him hundreds questions for more than an hour._

" _I don't really know." Jin said, this topic made him look away from Asuka. His stomach started to became uncomfortable suddenly and his spine tickled him with uneasiness._

" _How come you don't know?" Asuka asked, like a child begging a million of times. Jin didn't give an answer, instead he looked around his surroundings. He felt something was preying them and he was filling up with anxiety. The subject felt like it was baiting something to come near._

" _Asuka, can you please change the topic?" He kindly requested, the silent evening reverberated danger and fear unto him. He couldn't conclude whether he was paranoid or not._

" _Why?" Asuka said, naively she was unaware of how the topic was affecting Jin. Her small and dumb questions scattered into dead air into his ears. Fear raised up Jin's skin, there was indeed a figure of a predator piercing a glare at them. Creeping above the grasses. It had human features, but its skin were colored violet and its wings were bat-like. It eerie teeth revealed itself in its sinister smile._

" _Asuka, we have to run!"_ _Jin exclaimed out in the hazardous silence. He turned his eyes away from the demon like creature, and grabbed Asuka's arm. Before Asuka could speak back again, her body was pulled to extremity to stand up. He led the way to horizon with the moon as the guiding light, they brushed past off the tall grasses and their bare feet kissed the dewy soil. Both of their hearts fluttering in panic, with one confused._

 _Jin carried off Asuka's bandaged hand while they were running. The wind blew the scent of damp nature. Flashes of the fearful creature was coming into their way, and this jump-started Jin to run farther more. Until it became unending, his breath was taking away all of him and he started to feel he was in a maze with no exit. The heat was rushing in the vicinity. His other side then struck him a feeling that the thing chasing them is someone familiar._

" _He's going to come and get me." Jin panted, he sensed the demon watching them from behind. He dragged Asuka off and she was ill-informed of the whole situation, but her heart was pulsating nervously. Her eyes could witness the horror in Jin's eyes, but she couldn't pinpoint what was getting him scared all of a sudden. His face was sweating nervously and both of their bodies were buried in the tall grasses. She looked back to see what were they running from, and she saw just a empty trail._

 _His heart suddenly skipped a beat as something slid off to his sweaty hands. He was back to himself when he heard his name clearly from Asuka's mouth, and she was finally relieved he noticed how she was yelling his name the whole time._

" _Jin, please what are we even running from?" Asuka questioned, it brought him to a heavy halt to breathe. He placed his hands on his knees. His eyes were unable to blink and his lips quivered. He felt it wanting to hurt him. Physically and mentally. It knew him._

" _It knows me, and it wants to kill me!"_ _Jin pointed behind Asuka. A break from their tracks made him realized how exhausted both of them were and it provided him no comfort knowing that thing is still there._

" _Come on we have to go," Jin grasped Asuka's arm again and Asuka shook her head._

" _Jin, there's no one there." Asuka pointed and there was only a hush of the crickets accompanying the vacant view behind them. Jin cynically observed the view, he swore he saw something chasing them. He slapped his hand into his forehead, and was so puzzled to see if he had became paranoid. His consciousness then started to sunk into antagonism and a voice entered._

" _You are a curse….." The familiar voice and words plagued him with grief once again. His teeth grated into each other, his mind was like being pricked with thousands of thorns._

" _It's here again." Jin pleaded to the monster crawling up inside him. His face looked over to Asuka and his human side of him slipped in._

" _Asuka, I need you to leave." Despite his other side rushing up to him, his human side was able to fight to give atleast Asuka safety but she was stubborn._

" _Jin, it's okay nothing is in here to hurt us." Asuka informed him, and she pushed off one of the heavy grasses to show that the trail was safe from threatening creatures Jin could've saw._

" _But I can hurt you." An ominous soft whisper escaped in his mouth and Jin could sense the demon standing somewhere near. But before his teeth could grow into sharp razor blades, it stopped. The power of his other side drained off and he could feel something spiritually was protecting him. He looked up while his palms were planted in his forehead and he witnessed a phenomenon happen in the surroundings. In the air, glowing mists surrounded them and it washed away the demon as it ingrained in its skin. The mists were dancing around in the air and there were even in forms of animals traveling along. Jin stood in awe and the phenomenon ended as the mists lifted itself to the sky. Splattering into thousands of stars in the night._

 _Reality awakened him as he felt his arm clasped by heat. Jin had to shake his head to struggle back to reality and Asuka's voice ripped through the confusion. Jin flickered an eyelid to confirm it all was just a hallucination._

" _If there is anything that is scaring you, I can beat it up for ya in no time!" Asuka cheered in a dark situation and it helped. Jin couldn't tell what just happened, and his lips were left hanging in the quiet air. While he was frozen from confusion, he was thankful for the miracle. Whatever worried him, had faded away the moment Asuka smiled back at him. In that he believed that they were now in safety, free from the things that were terrorizing them._

" _I'll lead the way! I'm going to protect you!"_ _Asuka shouted boastfully. Jin nodded, and for once he could accept her prideful behavior. They embarked to the trail back home in the starry night. With Asuka's hand grasping him and the peaceful stars watching them, it gave him the nicest feeling of security he could ever feel._

* * *

Pumpshale's note : How in the world did 'that' happen (and it's quite familiar if you could remember the ending of _that character_ in TT2) or how Asuka's father knows more 'stuff' (as seen in chapter 3) will be explained in sooner chapters (as well as the other mysteries). Expect certain weeks lacking in updates in October, and really slow updates (too many school projects too count in hand.)

Chapter 7 is going to go through more character developments and the plot will progress a lot. I'll try my best to stray away from filler scenes from now on and I've got plenty of plans for Chapter 7-10 (I am still tweaking Chapter 7 and Chapter 8 is still a draft) The essential plot lines will be thickening through those chapters so stay tuned my lovely readers. Other than that, I've been doing some speed fan-arts for this fanfic and I've been thinking about posting them somewhere online to further visualize the story.

 **Please do leave a review, follow or favorite to see where this story is going.** **I may have said it a thousand times but I can't thank you all enough.** I am very grateful for those who had favorited, reviewed and followed. Giving your presence in the internet just to show support is very heartwarming. You all help me grow as a young writer and you reviewers help me motivate to keep the story moving forward while I improve my writing, so thank you all again.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own Tekken.

 **(Past)**

 _The market seemed usual, except for Asuka. The vendors scrutinized at the troubling smiles she flashed back at them. She was filled with glee today. Her pride just skyrocketed earlier morning because of Jin._

 _Last night, they vowed to not tell whatever happened to anyone, even to her father. However, since Jin's wounded cheek would bring in questions. Jin thought of the best excuse that would make Asuka the happiest girl ever._

" _Really? You're going to say that?" She pressed the bandage on the dried scar from his cheek. The pressure was too much. Jin winced, yet hoping she at least placed the bandage on the right spot. The fading moonlight only bared half of their bodies._

 _The next morning went great. Her father was no longer ill. Jin admitted to him that Asuka punched his cheek to teach him a lesson. Her father wouldn't let his daughter away with the consequences. He sent her to shop alone in the market for their lunch. She was in the state of being arrogantly elated to care. The aura she was giving in the market marked an upcoming trouble she was going to make again, probably to go and start a fight with the young delinquents._

" _You son of a bitch!" A sound of a bruised flesh cracked in her ears. Asuka turned around while a vendor supposed to hand her goods._

" _Thinkin' yer so tough now, aren't ya!" The wounded one quipped, he delivered another blow to the attacker. Inviting him to a full brawl like ragged dogs. The young fools sudden cheering covered the small gasps of distressed sellers. Asuka's eyebrows furrowed and she stepped in the circle of the young delinquents. They continued to cheer on, even louder when Asuka came closer. Some were pushing each other's shoulders, betting that Asuka can't resist her hunger for fighting._

 _The brawl didn't get any more entertaining from what they expected. It ended in a double K.O as Asuka individually delivered a disciplining punch to each._

" _The market is not the proper place to fight." The crowd cheering hushed the instant both of the no-good kids hung unconsciously in each of her fists. Each of one's eye almost closing, circled in a shade of purple. The other one was probably missing a tooth. "Hear me?" she asked, the echo of her unexpected behavior made everyone in the market place watch like still statues._

* * *

 _Jin rested himself on the entrance of the house. Asuka's father stood behind the doorway, awaiting his daughter. The dewy late morning air aided him to contemplate about the events last night. The closeness of the houses in the neighborhood invaded loud gossip when he was having a peace of mind. He shut his eyes to blur the obnoxious laughter yet gave up. He opened his eyes then to just sight see._

 _His breath was stolen._

 _Rising from the depths of the clear residential pathway, a woman sauntered with the ambiance of familiarity. He got off his seat, and ran. His dark copper eyes turned glassy as the sight unveiled itself. The palette of purity cascaded on her attire. A single heartfelt smile radiated the loveliness of her soul. The space begins to contract between him and her. The wind blew stronger, and colder until he was able to bury his face into the woman's snowy pastel skinned chest. She knelt down and embraced him back tighter. She still held him delicately, and he melted into her warmth._

 _Her closed eyes remained for a second. The joy in her heart shattered into weakness, and sorrow. She brushed her hands into her son's tousled hair. She tenderly pressed his head further into her neck, and a streams of salted emotional wounds ran pass her cheeks._

 _Asuka's father watched the heart-warming scene. His tight-lipped smile weakened when Jun looked back at him. She was in fragile and in pain. He could read the anxiety stained in her face. In horror, he realized she was weeping for her son._

* * *

 **(Present)**

The dawn of the night conquers earlier than the following weeks before. The room received the night sky's air, through the open doors of the terrace. Layers of Asuka's hair rests on the hard pillows. A phone pushed at her cheeks, awaiting a response. Her eyes wander at the cemented ceiling. Her sight widened when she had heard her father's breathing.

"Everything okay?" It was just another daily checkup on her father.

"Your godmother decided to have a trip to her friend's home and I'm all alone in this whole apartment building. And I'm alright. Little bit lonely, but I'm really fine." Her lips hesitated to tell how lonely she was too, but a certain question bottled in her mind was eating away her desire to talk more.

"Be safe." She said.

"I always am. " She could feel the words spoken through a smile.

He awaits her reply. She breathes in to order ready herself to ask a question that's been asked and answered the same numerous times.

"Can I just come home?"

"You very well must know already my answer to that, Asuka." Her father said, his voice exhausted.

"Do you have any plans to change it?" Asuka said, sighing. Her body longed to feel the presence of being in the comfort zone of her home. Comfort from her dear father, away from this broken world that caved her in.

She could deal with it, as long as she knows her father was safe (the old apartment was in an remote area) . Their conversations on the phone would be the only thing to transcend the painful dragging of time she's having in the Zaibatsu. She couldn't get used to it even though she has been staying for a week and a half.

"No, Asuka." Her father solidified his tone of voice. And that answer pierced her inside. The voice in her throat squeezed tight, making only a tiny amount air to pass through her words.

"Father…please," Asuka begged, her voice small but enough to tell that she was desperate.

"Asuka, I-" He replied fast, but got cut by a heavy bang.

"Father?" Asuka checked, and her father's breathing came back on the phone. The faint sound of his breathing did not barricade the banging sounds booming in her phone.

"Kazama! Get out there now!" A loud yell came out in the background, it was a thick and rough voice of a middle aged man. A voice that had already once met her ears before.

Asuka's straight lips faltered and her eyes moved corner to corner. Her chest was panicked, and her mind was tangled in thoughts on what to do.

"Father? Father?" Asuka's words uncontrollably were coming straight out from her lips and her hand holding up her phone was shaking. Sounds of something crumbling into destruction crashed into her ears.

"Good evening Kazama!" The voice now more clearer, taunted in the background and it entered into the room her father was in. Her father's breathing was becoming heavy. Asuka's mind scavenged through the hundreds of thoughts trying to identify the person who matched the voice. Heavy footsteps came near.

"We have unfinished business."

Business. It was the infamous leader of the Kamikaze gang. The phone's line was dead. She was left glued to her position. She didn't remember having to beat up gang members recently, what else brought them to visit her father? She quickly stood up and called Lucia.

Asuka slid in her blue jumpsuit and they left the room in the fastest way they can. Questioning the Tekken Force Soldiers would eventually be the only thing that lead them to Jin, since he wasn't present in his office. The Tekken Force Soldiers were actually preparing for war tonight, and because of that the whole upper floor garage of the Zaibatsu was filled with their weapon machineries and tanks. Asuka looked all over to spot Jin, and she only encountered his blonde bodyguard.

"Where's Jin?" Asuka spoke before Lucia.

Nina's curved golden eyebrows lifted up. She was all dressed up in a violet camouflaged bodysuit, slits of her suit revealed her honeyed skin. Despite entering into battle, confidence was drawn all over her poise. Her arms draped over each other on her chest with composure. Not a single trace of anxiety nor fear dripping in her actions, completely an opposite of what Asuka was showing.

"Why? Got plans to strike your foot on his face again?" Nina hissed while she scanned Asuka's attire. Asuka's face broke into frustration. Lucia sneaked herself between them and convinced Nina. Her voice was steady, but her body was shuddering.

"Alright, follow me." Nina twirled around.

Asuka instantly felt relief. It came to a halt as Nina gave a chilling glance, her eyes were definitely a manifestation of antipathy. The glare sent her body ablaze and the surrounding area had darkened around them.

"Lay a finger on him and I'll leave your little maid's dead body on the floor." She bluntly stated while her eyes darted sadistically into Asuka's. Nina's eyes persisted to be unfriendly but her lips curved pitilessly for a just a millisecond. Asuka didn't fail to notice the movement of her lips. Nina finally had turned around to lead the way.

Her mind was beginning to blur her thoughts for a moment. In her chest, she was relieved that Nina quickly followed her requests but her words lingered something in to her. Asuka's nostrils tried to bring in some fresh air. Thoughts of Jin surely make her want to wrap her hands around his neck and choke him to death, but she didn't want to risk her anger with Lucia's life. Asuka's stare pressed down to the cemented floor

"Miss Asuka!" Lucia's hands quickly grasped Asuka's arms as she had neglected what was on her sight. Asuka's head turned up to see how she almost bumped into one of the soldiers carrying a huge ammo box. Nina was already across, and so was Jin. Eddy was just behind his back. He was at the very end of the garage. He was holding up a phone onto his ear. Numbness crawled onto her full body and face. Her mind was starting to encircle worry into something else other than her father. She examined her sweaty knuckles and started to bite her cheeks.

 _Control._ Asuka repeated in her mind as the figure of Jin came closer in her view.

Jin slid his phone away from his ears. Asuka's attire made Eddy's and Jin's eyes squint a little while. Asuka's lips struggled to form a sentence.

"Is Asuka is going to accompany us tonight as well?" Eddy said, his face confused as it scanned Asuka all over. Jin gestured a 'no' to Eddy.

"What is it Asuka?" Jin stepped nearer to her, he easily detected the hesitation in her body.

Asuka didn't exactly know how to place her self in front of Jin. She wanted to rip him apart the moment she saw his face again. Her anger all melted down when she remembered her father. When it had marked on her mind, fluidity in her confidence to speak came.

"I need to leave, my father's home is being crashed." Asuka said.

"How would you know?" His eyebrow rose.

"He just called me, and he needs help." Asuka protested desperately, her fists starting to tremble. Her teeth started grinding when Jin was obviously trying to see some clues that she was possibly lying.

"I'm going to kill you if my father doesn't get help tonight." Asuka raged on. Her shaky body failed to mask the panic filling up on her.

Jin considered her threatening words carefully and answered back. He wanted to ask more questions, but he knew that the clock was ticking.

"I'll send you to him by a limo and some alliances for your safety. "

He raised his hand to call someone behind Asuka but her face contorted into a somewhat irritated and displeased shock.

"Limo? Can't you get anymore moronic? It'll be morning by the time I'll get there!" Asuka's strong yell echoed throughout the whole garage room. Jin's eyebrows crinkled together and his head moved back. Everyone paused to stare at Asuka humiliating the main head of the Zaibatsu. Asuka's attitude didn't fail to at least amuse both of his bodyguards.

"Asuka, the best light vehicle Mr. Kazama Jin can give you is a limo right now. It'd take hours again to prepare some vehicles for a trip in Osaka." Eddy informed her. Asuka raked her fingers to her hair, what else was she suppose to do? Her mind was boggled with the worst things she could ever imagine to her father.

"Actually no," Jin fixed his suit, "Nina, Eddy." He called.

"Hm?" Eddy questioned, crossing his arms. Jin dipped his hands on his pockets and handed a device over Eddy's palms.

"I'm leaving both of you in charge of tonight. Just don't try to leave any of our machinery in their vicinity once its over."

"Are you sure of this?" Eddy asked, he inspected the device over his hands. The device had the code to open a warehouse secretly used by the G-Corp.

"I just need all the information you can get and store. Besides, there's not an important person I need to talk with." Jin motioned his eyes over Nina, appointing to her whom he was referring to. "Also, hold the workers captive and extract information from them. Don't leave any thing chasing you as you bring them to the nearest camps."

"Roger." Eddy replied sternly and dipped his head.

Jin came near to Asuka and he placed his hand briefly on her shoulder. Asuka could no longer feel the urge to push his hand away, she was melting into someone who was helpless. All her repressed anger was slowly draining along with her body's energy. Her mind was rolling on "betweens" what emotion was she going to pull. Anger? Remorse? Sadness? Happiness? The emotions mixed all together, and she tried to keep a straight face.

"Come with me." He said before brushing past off. Asuka obeyed and her eyes didn't even want to stare at his back. The whole time, Asuka's mind popped too many questions on what was running in Jin's head.

He lead her through the hard cemented stairs and Asuka immediately recognized what place he lead her to. The room was stocked by hundreds of enormous aircrafts, some parking lots were even empty. They weren't alone, but the quantity of soldiers were fewer in this floor. At the other half of the room, it was roofless.

The aircrafts evidently shows the wealth and technology of the Zaibatsu. Asuka continued to walk with astonishment, but the more she saw these enormous and splendidly designed aircrafts. Her sight transmitted something grim to mind. The aircrafts, the tanks and the soldiers, this all lead her back to that traumatic event.

Her feet kept on walking. But inside of her, everything was breaking down. Mentally and emotionally impairing her, another wave of tormenting emotions approaching. Asuka wasn't where she was.

"Drop us off in Osaka as you head to the base camp in Amagasaki, quickly as you can. Have the soldiers in the base camp pick us up as soon as I call you." Jin was talking to the pilot, whom had soldiers lined up behind the aircraft. The triangular and elongated aircraft was both a hybrid for war and traveling. Though the size of it was noticeably smaller than the other ones.

The moment she heard Osaka, the vicinity warmed up like home. Maybe this could be a chance for her to move out in the Zaibatsu. She was going to see her father, and she could go back in her father's care once again. The situation lightened up, and Asuka slowly climbed back to herself.

"Get Asuka seated now," Jin said before walking in another direction. "Prepare the launching area."

Two of the soldiers guided Asuka to enter the aircraft. Fine creamed-colored leathers coated the furniture and maroon carpets with the symbol of the Zaibatsu walked through the lengthy aircraft. The color changes into metallic as it gets to the far point. Asuka walked besides the pairs of seats aligned with polished mahogany coffee tables.

She sat near where the door was, and Asuka locked her gaze in the window. It didn't take long for Jin and his soldiers to come and operate the plane. She waits for someone to pass through, but the familiar presence didn't came. Asuka secretly glimpses over her back. Jin sat at the very end of the plane, wherein there was a metallic gate coded with the number 5. His head tilted down and arms crossed.

She relieves herself with an exhale. Sooner enough the aircraft was already running and her gaze back into the window made her lose conscience of time.

* * *

Her father was all she could think about.

Not that she was on the same plane with Jin.

That she was going home.

"Asuka."

The voice led her to jump from her seat (Her worried mind had little space to settle down in reality). While her brain immediately recognized that it was the asshole's voice, she detached her gaze from the small window, and her face intuitively turned into a frown as she was about to face him.

"Get up, we have to go to the back of this thing before it lands." The demeanor of calmness was slightly dropping in his voice and Jin's face wasn't the same.

Unlike the previous encounters she had with Jin, surprisingly she couldn't keep the face her instincts tell her to do. Her loathed and frustrated expression just worn down into a neutral one. This was the first time she could fully register the expression on her restrained perspective on Jin's face. It was slowly giving her hints of humanity left in him. Maybe because, his face mirrored the way she was worried as well.

Why would he be worried? Asuka was slightly getting baffled. It's almost as if he didn't have a right to be worried. He put her and everyone into this situation in the first place. Asuka almost had her lips parted to speak back defensively but only cut off by the operator's command that resounded in the whole aircraft.

"We're near the base," The robotic and clear voice of the operator was brief but very demanding, "Get ready. We'll be opening gate 5."

* * *

An armed motorcycle was parked right in middle. The enormous wheels were distracting away the rather lavish and intricate design of the motorcycle. The wide gate in front was opening. It appears that it's turning into a ramp as it goes downward.

"Come on." Jin said, preparing himself to drive the engine.

The lowering horizon of skies and skyscrapers in the windows indicates they are slowly reaching the land. Asuka placed her hands on aching ears from the pressure. She looked a little further on the seeping view. She widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" They were landing on a heliport connected to a highway, and the ramp directly lead to it. Asuka's jaw had to hang loose for a bit. The view unfolded, it was bird's sight of a midnight city below the ramp.

"Now's not the time to question that. Get seated." Jin said, fixing sunglasses over his eyes.

Asuka's eyebrows wrinkled to each other. _Sunglasses at night? Has he gone nuts?_

"Asuka. Don't let me repeat my-"

"Fine." Asuka said, finally placing herself at the back. The closeness of their bodies made Asuka smoldered with disgust and irritation. _Go to hell, Jin._

The engine started. It was immensely fast, that she gripped tight at the back of her seat to balance herself. The gravity anchored them down, leaving the ramp. Asuka felt her heart almost skipping a beat. In just a few seconds, they were on air. Her tongue was pulling her to spit out profanity, but the moment just vacuumed the oxygen in her lungs.

The soared motorcycle hit the highway floor, skidded sideways and accelerated forward. The unbelievable speed blurred the vehicles surrounding them, making it impossible to see intricate detail in the ride. Asuka's eyes weren't blinking. She gripped tight at the back for dear life from the maniac biker. There was always a near-to-death experience whenever he sharply moved directions. It almost had a speed of a bullet train.

She eventually got used to it. She couldn't help desiring to punch the maniac. Somehow, a minuscule part of her was at least acknowledging the favor he was doing and she hated to admit she was slightly enjoying the daring ride.

* * *

The sides of the highways progressively turned into trees and plains. The sights faraway got dimmer. The abundance of other vehicles started declining, until it was just only them on the road.

The wind was far too noisy, and Asuka had to yell at Jin to give directions. A sign showed up, stating in just a few miles there's a residential area. The vehicle slowed down. The sudden halting had made them adjust a bit to the stale reality.

"We're here!" Asuka got off and sprinted across, though her knees were slightly wobbly.

Grassy plains were within the corners of the road. Jin took off his sunglasses, and followed her. There was no sense of familiarity. There were scarce tiny homes with great distance to one another. The homes weren't necessarily farms, but the wide horizon of grasses seemed like it. It wasn't anything he remembered. They used to live near to a market place. Sometimes, the neighbors' gossip could easily be heard. He slightly lowered his head, thinking what could've happen in Asuka's former neighborhood. A cold guilt slowly bore a hole into Jin's chest. The house Asuka was leading him to, had scars of bullets and the higher part of the house was wilting in burnt ashes from a war.

Fortunately there was no sounds of violence haunting, making Asuka ease at the safety of her father. Each step in reckless trail of stones leading to the house, tightened Asuka's heart. Her home was near. It wasn't exactly the sight of the familiar unfinished apartment. The door was just a few steps away. Asuka couldn't hold in much longer, she ran with her heart falling off her chest. Asuka strikes the loosely locked door open, with its hinge's almost detaching.

"Father!"

"I just fixed that!" A strong yell of raspy acquainted voice complained. Asuka's tensed body releases itself to comfort.

"Asuka? Jin?" Her father immediately stands up from a kneeling position while a cheap porcelain tea set laid on a kotatsu in front of him.

Asuka sprinted across just to clasp her arms around her dear father's body. Her fears and worries were silenced. She was home.

Jin lowered his head and he pulled his gaze away towards the wreckage of the room. Shards of glass were poorly squeezing some space in a dustpan. A mountain of picture frames, books and other household items were forcibly pushed out in one side from an emptied cupboard.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Asuka rapidly spoke, slowly trying loosen her glued grasp.

"I'm okay, I took care of them." He chuckled, he brushed his palm over her head. "I tried calling you after it was all over."

"What did they want?" Asuka asked, slackening her arms and scanning the room.

"Easy money." He answered back as he curved ahead of her to greet Jin.

Asuka turned around to her father, her stomach swallowing. The street gang problems only snowballed into bigger ones after the attack on Osaka. The street gangs specialized in annoyance in their lives. It wasn't almost everyday, but this still lead Asuka to become familiar with the cocky elderly leader; his gang's activities include trashing the dojo, unsuccessful robbing and paying hospital bills whenever Asuka badly injured his minions.

"It's good to you again, Jin." The young gentleman slightly bowed with respect.

"Please don't even say that father." Asuka exasperated, seeing the calm interaction with her dear father and an ugly monster.

"Asuka!" Her father pivots around to his tense faced daughter.

"Because of this damn war you started," She carefully suppressed her voice to yell, but the frustration inside led her to fail. "Everyone wants to kill us!". She shot a glare to Jin, infused with the layers of hatred, disgust and hostility.

Jin patiently anticipated the moment to calm down, since the only thing he can do at this point is remain mute.

"Here we go again with that temper." Her father replied quickly, overlapping her daughter's anger with a denser voice. Her father tried lowering the tension by stepping forward to her piercing glare. "You never should of come here if you're just gonna raise my blood pressure." He soon closed the door behind. "Which is doing fine by the way."

Asuka's tongue still longed for another hateful response but she quickly squeezed her eyes shut, and sighed. When her father had successfully tamed her anger, he walks back to the kotatsu. no longer setting himself in the northern part of the table where Asuka stood.

"This is upsetting." Her father clasps the teapot handle, and shakes his head. He looks to Jin. "Have the two of you even talked without quarreling?"

Both of them simultaneously stared back at each other. Asuka glowered at his blank expression.

"No sir." He risked to speak, while Asuka just wanted to kill him with just her stare.

"Blame your own ass for it!" Asuka barked. "You turned into an absolute prick when I tried to be nice."

"What happened?" Her father disengages his lips onto the tip of his cup, and sternly looked at Jin.

"It was about my mother-" Jin looks away, and he leisurely tried to feel if the cursed gene was rushing up to him. Thankfully and strangely, there was none. Asuka's father peered, recognizing what was Jin doing in clandestine.

"I mentioned his mother, then he got screwed up." Asuka dared to cut him off.

"The Devil Gene I suppose…" Her father said. "caused this."

Jin straightened his posture, and he could glimpse Asuka rolling her eyes.

 _Not really, Jin's just really dramatic._ Her lips sealed close to avoid it insulting anyone, but her brain kept ranting.

"If it wasn't for Jun, you wouldn't really struggle with it." He continued. He poured tea into his cup once more. The steam coming out unleashed more of its bitter autumn scent, soothing the room.

"It been my curse all along, not my mother's." Jin's strident eyebrows crumpled together, and his hands drove deeper into his pockets. "But how would you know?"

"Being trained in Kazama Clan has its perks." While he only paid attention to his tea, he could feel both of their bewildered reactions. "Unless you two have done a little research on what our clan is. Let me explain-"

"Where are you pulling this nonsense again father?" Asuka asked. The frustration boiling inside was compelling to constrain. She was ready to stick her palm in to her forehead anytime.

"If I am nothing more than a baloney to you, then you can play deaf." Asuka's father said. "You never really listen to anyone with this hard head of yours." He takes a sip.

"We can't just pretend like this jerk didn't ruin our lives!" Asuka said. His cup lands on the table. Her father didn't give a single glance to Asuka. The room's silence started to contemplate. He fixated his eyes on the table for a while before looking to Jin.

"Jin, are you in a hurry to leave?" Her father said.

"The longer we stay the more it gets unsafe." Jin blinked. He almost lost himself to the stillness.

"I'll make it quick, but feel free to have some tea while I explain something."

* * *

(Flashback & Narration of Asuka's father)

 _Kazama's are known for their supernatural abilities. Every year, the clan gathers for training the youth with these powers._

 _Jun was "The Chosen One" in our clan. She had other abilities that didn't come from the bloodline itself, but was gifted by an ancient alien from the otherworld. She could sense spirits. She was specially able to suppress any evil deities or curses and bring peace. She still had to be trained but she was able to learn more easily than others._

 _I once joined the clan trainings, but it didn't interest me much at all. We seldom spoke to each other, that is until the day she got shunned by the whole clan._

 _Everyone circled around Jun, who got reeled into the floor speckled with tear drops._

" _You've injected devil's blood with your gift!"_

 _The elderly's hand releases the sharp grasp of her hair, and heavily hits her cheek. The loudness resounded a major sting. Her faltering eyes peeked from the long strands that was pushed into the front of her head. Despite the soft features of Jun's face, her eyes were fiery. It did not told anger. She looks down to clutch her stomach. In that moment, nothing else mattered to her other than her own child._

" _The gods will punish you for this!"_

 _Another heavy blow was to come again. My body tensed up instinctively, but my father ruggedly pushed my body aside. He hurriedly grasped the elderly's hand. My mother came to her aid, immediately embracing her for protection. I only stood in awe as only two people remained indifferent to the apathetic crowd that encircled the unfortunate fate of Jun._

 _We took her home. Even before we could leave, the elders' spoke privately to Jun. We finally left with almost everyone giving us the cold shoulder. Just a week later, the site where the clans gathered became abandoned and the elders were nowhere to be found. Some say they had become hermits. We never bothered to know why, since father had told us to never associate with those people again._

 _Jun was thankful for the help, but she tried bidding farewell the next morning. My parents eventually convinced her to stay. She agreed, but only till' she gives birth. She dreams to peacefully live in the remote areas of Japan, specifically mountains. We all admired Jun, but the topic of her pregnancy was always avoided as much as possible. It was hard to judge her negatively, when she was a kindest woman I ever knew. Even though she was a carrying a child in her womb, she took care of all the house chores when she could. One thing I could never forget about her is that she cooked the best school lunches I've ever had. Not all that important, but it showed how already capable she is when she becomes a mother._

 _We awaited the time to come, and Jin was born. She stayed for a month, and blissfully left._

 _Years later, she left her son to me to go on an important journey but she came back too soon._

 _When we both were left alone as Jin started packing his clothes, Jun snapped in agony._

" _I'm sorry…please forgive me." Tears, which she tried to hold back, traced down to her chin. "Asuka almost got hurt…because of Jin." She couldn't even say Jin straightly. There was nothing but raw grief that was dripping down her face._

" _Jun, please tell me what's going on." I placed my hand over her shivering shoulders._

 _She struggled to not let the agony entwine with her voice. Seeing her like this, was painful but what she was going to explain was heart wrenching_

 _Jin was going to suffer for Jun's curse. The boy inherited the Devil Gene. Jun explained to me that Devil Gene can be controlled, however it can conflict with the Angel Gene. Jin inherited the Angel Gene from his mother. Unfortunately, both of the sides of his blood are conflicting, leaving the Devil Gene uncontrollable. It can become very violent due to it's known greed for more power, overwhelming it's other side._

 _During Jin's younger years, Jun was able to successfully govern over her child. But from what the elders told her, Jun will have to struggle over Jin's conflicting powers and one day, she will be taken away from Jin and face eternal torment._

 _As Jin grew, Jun had a series of premonitions that pertained to the elders' prophecy and Jin, himself was getting irrepressible. Fearing it can come true, she went on a journey to the ends of the world to see if there was any way she can save her son._

 _Her journey ended halfway as soon as she sensed Jin putting my family in danger. She went back to take Jin home. It was the last time I'd ever see Jun before her untimely disappearance two years later._

 _The material she was able to obtain on her journey was about an ancient creature Azazel. Once defeated, it can release people's curses and might save the world from chaos it's about to bring. She told me about someone prophesizing to her about someone giving Azazel a physical form in order to destroy it, but doing so would mean engulfing the whole world in pure animosity._

 _When Jin started the war, it was only then I understood the prophecy. He had to do what he needed to do. Even if the world paints him as a villain he didn't want to be._

* * *

 **(Present)**

Asuka faced sideways, her chin placed on her shoulders. Her arms were crossed, and her stare planted on the floor. Her feelings scattering like fireworks. Her heart couldn't grasp what her father was saying. She was pulled into split directions. She was too accumulated with hatred that she still wanted to accuse him. He carved her in the way she was.

"Just what on earth have you been telling my father?" Asuka let the foolish words slip past her mouth. Her father's eyes expanded.

"I never told him anything." Jin glanced at her. His eyes were always sincere but she never tried believed in him. Even what her father was telling her.

"Excuse me." Jin said, his phone was ringing. He leaned off the door and exited the room. Leaving Asuka to only confront his father.

"Do you expect me to forgive him?" Asuka asked. Dreaded to surrender to a fabricated nonsense.

"I expect you to do what's right." Her father said. She felt crushed. Asuka sought another response. Hopeless as it is, it was a message that she needed to hear.

"Father…" She slumped down beside the table. Curling her legs near to her head.

"It's understandable for you to feel this way. " He eased off the emotional pressure growing in his daughter. "But put your shoes into his. Did he had choice?" He asked, caressing her with his calm voice. "And do you really believe that Jin's evil?"

"I don't know…." Asuka exhaled. Painful reminiscences stabbed her. The flames of her anger melted down. Her thoughts turned lukewarm.

 _I'm sorry, this all will be over soon._

 _If we kept our grudges to each other, we'll never get the peace we both deserve._

"But to forgive him so quickly…."

 _This war isn't for myself._

"Forgiveness takes time." Her father said, gingerly pushing off the strands blocking her face. He further comforted her with an assuring smile. Asuka looked back at her father's face, and it blanketed warmth into her. "Hatred is never worthy to have."

* * *

The call reported the mission overnight a success and an important meeting will be conducted at the main headquarters. They needed to leave quickly as they can.

Leaving her father again killed her inside. Her tears tried to stay silent, but a single one got away. She wiped it off, and she felt empty.

She doesn't know how to feel about Jin either. The whole day was a whirlpool of conflicting feelings. The day was weaved with confusion. Little by little, it seemed to consumed her sanity.

Jin couldn't settle his eyes on her. Both of their bodies were aligned walking next to each other. Awkwardness was mingling in the space between. The moment paused once they got near to the parked motorbike.

"You don't have to come with me anymore." Jin said. The undertone of his voice was serious, yet softly spoken. "If that's what you want."

Still, he wasn't facing her. Asuka glanced at him. Her instinctive annoyance gone. Her mind was too crumbled with the thoughts of Jin, that she couldn't even entirely input what was he saying.

"Let's go. We're wasting time." Asuka disregarded. In fact she just wanted to avoid talking.

She gradually quickened the pace of her steps away from him. Asuka's elusive behavior around him wasn't an response he looked for ; Another word from his mouth would surely trigger an argument.

* * *

The dusk shadowed plains surrounded them. The howling cold air made them weightless in their seats. Asuka indulged herself to the ambience. The tension in her mind gradually wore off. She savored the brief escape.

The headlight waned the graveled pathway. Smudges of blurred streetlights showed up. The moon had no companions tonight, and so was the lone motorbike. Until a wall of unusual bright lights appeared ahead. Jin steadied his focus. He curved the whole motorbike before ravaging bullets could dart through them.

"What the hell!" Asuka yelled, the sky swirled around dizzily. In the very front, a perfect view of armed soldiers aimed firearms at the vehicle's tire. A final swerve led both them to lose balance and slide on opposite sides. The motorbike continued to rapidly run loose, until it skewed over to just one side. It gave a deafening sound of friction as sparks flew over the gliding metal.

Her body was tossed to the ground, half of her face laid on the concrete. She was thankful she was not unconscious. No broken bones, but she could feel the bruises aching everywhere in her body. She lifted her head, though it seemed gravity had become more tough. They were ambushed with several vehicles of G-Corp standing in front. The soldiers, clad in deep green armory and anonymous masks, seized fire.

Jin was trying to stand up, readying his stance. His bulky fists were grasping firmly, ready to release chaos. Several soldiers aligned forward, weaponless and charged to Jin.

Jin breathe in. The world muted, and every movement slowed down. He collected much energy as he could. Then the unnerving sounds were starting to infiltrate the serenity, and he flexed his fist. Soldiers bordered him ahead, one came out of the line. It was time to attack. He released a single uppercut from his fist that had much force to shoot up a soldier to the sky.

Seeing Jin get up quickly, apparently infuriated her competitively. Asuka tried to force her writhing body to just get up and set her stance. She looked around to see anyone targeting her, and there was none. They had all their eyes set on Jin, trying their best efforts to knock consciousness out of him.

Jin was surrounded. Asuka scorned, having no choice but to return a favor to him. She dashed forward, and entered the small combat zone.

Jin hooked a soldier into his arm, and twisted it's body to face backward. He pulled him from his back and proceeded to throw him. Asuka rushed to his side, signaling to Jin to hand him over. The soldier's body rolled and roughly spun into her arms, until an open palm caught his face and drove his head into the ground. Jin narrowed his eyes, the pattern of her movement, reminded him of her mother. Though Asuka lacked the grace his mother carried in combat.

Both of their gaze then moved to another charging soldier. Asuka crouched and swung her arms. The enemy fazed back, Jin took the chance to handle him and knock his chest with his knee. He followed another descending blow to the abdomen, and an immensely heavy kick.

Asuka pummeled the ensuing enemies down with rapid speed. Left and right, they were both guarding each other's back. His timed heavy inflicting damages complimented her rough and rapid moves that helped quickly decreased the quantity of soldiers.

It wasn't too long until one single melee soldier was left standing. Asuka grappled him and rolled his body in her arms and threw him downwards. Jin took the soldier's body before it hit the ground. She held the body as well, placing her hands on its face. Jin wasn't letting go. It caught her by surprise, his closed fists opened itself and held the soldier's neck. They both nodded to each other. With just a right balance of cooperation, they slammed the body head first into the ground. A massive crack lined all over the concrete.

Jin glanced at the pitiful soldier. Asuka stared at him for a while. _Did Jun taught him this throw?_ His fighting differed from Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts. Further examining his eyes, he wasn't looking exactly at body. He gloomed over something that wasn't there. Asuka could tell that his mind was giving him reminiscences of Jun. Her heart tugged a cord of sympathy. She instantly ripped her stare away from him. Numerous soldiers armed with guns flood from the back of an armed truck.

"Kazuya wants you alive. Surrender now, or we'll kill the the girl." A muffled voice of a soldier said. A domino of guns targeted Asuka, whom scowled at them back. Jin's eyebrows knitted together, hearing that bastard's name.

"You'll die try-" Asuka yelled, but the next second she swore she had an heart attack. The air was completely crippled. The ground jolted and soldiers were blown off from the enlarging fiery round thick clouds. She shielded her eyes with her elbows, her eyes failed to caught the blast with a ray of shine flashing.

"Just on time." Emerging from the explosion's dusts, Nina was there. Her hands rested on her curved waists, and plump lips curved into a smirk. The Tekken Force vehicles paraded at her back. Asuka coughed, relieved but her tongue was tasting the nuisance smoke. Jin nodded his head to Nina, whom he called for backup earlier on the phone.

* * *

With the translucency of the glass, his face was drawn over with the lights of the streets and buildings. His eyes watch over as the nightlife dim down, his open hand carried the weight of his falling head. For a second, his eyelids were pulling down and Jin immediately sat himself straight to avoid sleeping. After the incident, he wouldn't think that he was safe even if he was already in the limo. The moist and cold air intermingled inside the vehicle. His head turned around to Asuka, who sat at the opposite end.

He couldn't figure if she was sleeping or not. Asuka's body motioned breathing, her eyes were closed and her hands were grasping both of her shuddering arms. He saw her eyes twitch and her fingers brush over her skin in order to provide heat. Without hesitation, he took off his jacket and laid them on top of her. Jin directly stared off the window again.

Her cold skin was shrouded with the heat she needed. And she felt awful, cutting deep her chest. He tormented her even more with a small gesture of kindness. She silently begged for her brain to fall asleep; To just stop thinking about him and let him just drift away to oblivion when she woke up. Her brain didn't cooperate.

* * *

In the few next hours, it was already early morning in the Zaibatsu. Her sleeping just kept getting interrupted, no matter how her body just wore pure exhaustion last night. She couldn't even remember how she got into bed. She was still in her jumpsuit, but with bare arms and feet. Her skull throbbed. Her mind, was the most fatigued thing to suffer.

She grasped tightly the pillow next to her head. She loathed herself this morning and she hated why she could hardly have a proper sleep in her bed. _That fucking bastard._ She couldn't sleep because of all the things tangling up to her poor brain. Jin Kazama occupied every thought. She deeply hated it, but she doesn't know if she wants to feel angry. She was in a roundabouts of chaotic thoughts.

She lifted her back and hunched. The silhouette of her body drawn behind the tame morning sun from the terrace.

Her palm caressed her dropping head. The depth of understanding Jin was definitely enigmatic. She exhaled, finally surrendering what her idiotic heart wants her to do now. It was worth to at least to try again unearthing the enigma behind him.

And they needed to talk.

She locked her arms over her head to stretch, and slowly bent her head over. She regained some clear vision to her tired eyes. The sun casted shadows into the room, with the undertones of darkened gold. She blinked again, and froze. The light setting of the room was unusual, that's because the room was all painted in black wherein the floor is supposed to be maroon. Apart from the same covers, the bed was indeed bigger. And the room felt larger. She swallowed, and her hands flew to her mouth. Her eyes unsure of what was it seeing.

Just across the bed, a sleeping figure was sitting on a plump chair. It was almost indistinguishable since both of it were bathing in the same colors of the room. The figure's head was resting on his fists, and had his one leg draped on another. She recognized the posture, and the idea of where she was did not amused her. There better be a good reason for this or else...someone will be having a smack in the face for breakfast.

* * *

Pumpshale's Note : I'm so sorry for the late update lovely readers :(

This chapter seriously challenged me as an amateur young writer––I had to battle schoolwork, self-doubt, procrastination and **freaking writer's block.** My writing skills had to re-adjust again due to long breaks. Another reason why it took so long is that I kept revising and rewriting some of the stuff in here.

BUT HEY! Out of the odds, this story is back and alive again. **The favorites, follows and reviews helped me get back on my feet again. Thank you so much :)** Just when I was about to give up, the heartwarming support for this story just gives me strength to keep on writing no matter what. I can't thank you enough :)

Stay tuned for the next chapters, and things will get more unfolded as lots of stuff develops (relationship-wise, character-wise, story-wise) while I'm still striving my best to improve my writing. Chapters will get a li'l longer. I have to admit, I got a bit hesitant that I'm uploading an 8K chapter lol, I'm sorry if it's a bit overwhelming to read. However, this chapter will just be one of the longest ones, the next chapters will be just 5-6k but who knows...

Also, if school starts in August instead of June (crosses fingers) expect the updating to be a bit faster :)

 **Please leave a follow, favorite and if you can, a review since that's what helps me most when I am writing this fanfic.**

 **Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
